


Contrary Relationship

by fonety



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 野心家黎明前不值一提的不可一世的 ***R18Gimmick棋手自持的无与伦比正义心





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇合集1 中文注意  
> 篇目顺序按照电影系列顺序

|野心家|  
Erik&Charles

 

权力是用来描绘精神产物最高统领的迷人瑰宝。如果艾瑞克·兰谢尔不拥有，那便是在别人手中。握住权力的勇气来自于胆识，有些人人都有，有些注定稀少。  
在他眼前的这个男人身上就存有。艾瑞克·兰谢尔清楚地明白，才华横溢且深谙人心，同时拥有着与自己相同的，几乎是世间少有、强大并且不受理解的特殊能力。  
如果为变种人分门别类，那便是“肖”与“泽维尔”。奇怪的是他能为所有变种人鉴别属性，却唯独无法将自己置于任何一边。抗拒与不适并行，这就是艾瑞克·兰谢尔在无暇休闲的仓促生活中偶尔抽空的遐想。  
他的理想绝不该屈居臣服，而所有人都深知这一点。他是躁动的、不安的重心，在未成形前只能如独狼般忍受，在遇到“同伴”之后仍旧只将其作为约定俗成的战略布局。故而兰谢尔的身上拥有着某种令人担忧的气质，成就或是摧毁的能力，超越的同时也在毫无原则地否定。  
他便是这样区分能力的。弱小的与值得一用的，并肩的或是宁肯抛弃的。在很长一段时间内他的选择只有孤立，世界于他只有一种异变，他即是变种人，变种人即是他。  
实在是个傲慢自大的男人。艾瑞克对内心的鉴定选择充耳不闻，他在回味二十二年与十六年的麦凯伦之别，艾瑞克·兰谢尔自认为靠经验与傲气已经足够在社交层中混迹，只在逢场作戏的前期稍加点缀，而他的作秀更应在光鲜之下。泽维尔却一本正经地介绍着些微区别，以强调每一点浮夸的表面即使看上去毫无用处，但十分重要。他详尽说着从甜味到酒精在口中挥发时清凉的不同。冰块的适度取用、杯型的选择还有饮酒时的心态转变。对兰谢尔来说，喝酒不醉是调情的前兆，亦或是大开杀戒的凶兆。酒精麻痹他的神经时仅用于壮胆或取悦，在他回想起上述心情的场景时，泽维尔立即发出了意味不明的笑声。  
“你该学会享受。迷幻带给人们不理性，浪漫就此产生了。放下防卫是一种奢侈的休憩，而现在没什么可担心的，”他睁着明亮的天蓝色眼眸紧盯着这个德国男人，嘴上说不明是否有堪比调情的趣味，“放轻松，我的朋友。”  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔突然想起自己今晚没由来感到烦扰的原因。他几乎在一瞬间怀疑查尔斯·泽维尔在调情，就在他端起第一杯威士忌向自己骄傲地举起又走上前递到他手边时，那双蓝得过分的眼睛正用坦然接受的真诚目光看着他。艾瑞克察觉到这不是性意味上的，可此前未曾有过。或许女孩爱上过他，他们结合过，但查尔斯的目的却不是为了单纯这个理由：而是更长远的，就像他们日后每晚都将把时间花费在这样的消遣中，这样虚浮的表面将成为日常，而查尔斯·泽维尔正向他展示如何淡然地融入这一切。  
所以艾瑞克不断地思考，思考与所在场景完全不沾边的任何事。他需要保持冷静的头脑和判断力，以用最快而有效的方式获得自己需要的。他需要查尔斯·泽维尔的心灵感应能力去了解军方人员的想法，年轻的教授看起来已经做到了——他靠一些关于领带与鲜花的琐屑知识引起了军官情妇的注意，在礼貌地交流中双眼紧盯着美国军人的眼睛，接着用最礼貌的姿势转回身，绕到本考虑用武力逼供解决一切的艾瑞克身边。  
“喝了它。”  
“如果任务完成的话，我们该离开了，查尔斯。”  
这是一句毫无意义的提醒，查尔斯已经放任自己笑着将酒精灌进嘴里。他小声惊呼了一声，让艾瑞克对自己杯中的亮黄饮品产生难得的好奇。  
“是好东西，如果你在学生们扎堆的校园里待上好几年就会明白，我对它们有多渴望。”  
“如果你不那么聪明就会明白，更多人比你渴望，并且永远不会尝到。”  
“所以你会喝掉它吗，艾瑞克。”  
他起先想要抗拒。这是不合常理并且无意义的消遣，但伴有查尔斯的笑容，手中的玻璃杯带有无端更沉的重量。男人几乎立刻明白了，如果不是查尔斯刻意的精神引导便是自己什么地方出了问题。他在查尔斯转过身向某个年轻富豪故作熟悉地打招呼的间隙扭过头，皱着眉头短暂地怀疑了自己三秒钟：我是在为他的高兴而愉快吗？接着他立即抬起头，查尔斯已经结束闲聊回看向他。  
如果你足够欣赏一个男人就会赞美他的眼睛是深海的蓝色却在月光下显得清澈，他的嘴唇红润会被所有值得的人期待亲吻，他诚恳的笑容他散在额前的碎发，合理并且吸引人。这是散发着优越气息的绅士，是个读心者，是个和自己一样的、基因呈现优美状态从而与众不同的变种人。  
艾瑞克知道自己不能再想下去。他看到查尔斯露出短暂的疑惑，或许是察觉到自己的情感远不止对这次任务的好奇心。他最终捏紧杯子一口闷了下去，让查尔斯如愿以偿地增大笑容弧度，他示意艾瑞克偶尔学会稍安勿躁，再一次远离他去寻找值得品尝的佳酿。  
而你就这样荒唐地看着他的背影，心想着这是现实或是幻想，因为平和的生活不该属于你。兰谢尔该离开了，如果查尔斯足够自信，他的任务仅仅是保护教授不会被肖的眼线捕捉到。现在一切安稳，安稳地像是逼迫他接受这一切，所有的过程都顺了查尔斯的心意按部就班地进行着，连艾瑞克在酒精刺激下逐渐感到麻木的味觉也是。  
他知道自己不该再这样无意义地虚度下去，该示意查尔斯是时候离开。他们要回到温彻斯特坐在边上商量下一步复仇如何实行，肖的动机与阴谋到底是什么——什么都好，总之离开这里，离开只有他们两人的处境——接着回到真正的，只有他们两人的书房。  
大概又过了三五杯，在他最终被查尔斯刻意模仿苏格兰人宣传威士忌的口音逗笑出声后，他总算获得了解放。他们在夜里让冷风吹过满是酒精效果围绕的额头，晃晃悠悠地走在街上。艾瑞克悲哀地想到这就是他们一直以来的结果：就像同为人类的同性恋或黑人都令掌权者无法接纳，更何况不同于人类种族的新的物种。所以此刻只有他和泽维尔前后靠得很近地走着，没有更多人。  
“威士忌让你愉快吗，我的朋友！”查尔斯含糊不清地大笑着问他。宴会的余兴依旧笼罩在他身上，即便是一个真正的变种人他也如此适合在人类环境中生存，却又在众生中别具魅力，令兰谢尔称叹，并为之——  
“令人入迷。”他约莫说了个模棱两可的答案，对自己脑中的感叹和查尔斯的发问同时做出解答。  
“谢谢，艾瑞克。”而他的朋友也正是这样意味不明地笑着，模棱两可地抿嘴回答他。

兰谢尔是个果断得近乎偏执的男人。在他认定自己的思维方式因为泽维尔受到一定改变从而使自己产生失态的两天内，他已经整装待发、下定决心要寻求解决。如果泽维尔对艾瑞克足够了解，就会料到他会在今晚的闲谈中谈起这个话题。查尔斯·泽维尔毫无疑问是个聪明人，他在察觉到艾瑞克自从酒会后变得不寻常的两天内料定艾瑞克一定有话要说，因此在同样敏锐的瑞雯神秘地在他耳边说起“万磁王”的异常表现时，他友善地打发了她。查尔斯以前从不这样草率地支开瑞雯，唯独在今天的事情上他觉得尝试一次并无坏处。他的小女孩一定会擅自揣测艾瑞克的想法是否产生改变，比如他会拥有与自己气质截然不符的爱情降临，当她环顾四周时却不确定应该怀疑哪一个女性。  
“只要他别倾慕你。”  
“嘿，查尔斯，我不值得被喜欢吗？还是你想偷偷告诉我，你觉得艾瑞克不适合？”  
“你值得被这个世界上最好的男人喜欢，我亲爱的。”他用轻松地语气回答道，无意识地用手指抚在唇边，“而艾瑞克也是个好男人。不过你想知道答案的话，他对你——”  
“他对我？”魔形女的眼中突然迸发出期待与惊喜的神色。  
“他对你的能力感兴趣。”查尔斯低下头，眼中闪过一抹不确定，“我不知道那是否算是个好兆头。”显然，不是爱情方面的，并且他对将瑞雯的能力为他所用的执念过于强烈了。  
“如果他不会和汉克一样说些偶尔跟你一样扫兴的话的话，那么他会比你的魅力更加强劲。”  
是的，如果你读过他的脑袋就会明白，艾瑞克·兰谢尔用那冷漠刻薄的面孔吸引了床伴的喜爱，又在心底对性欲理解得多么淡然。查尔斯喜忧参半地注视着瑞雯离开房间。他陷在沙发里，计算着再过十分钟就该下楼去与汉克锻炼运动，帮助自己的“学生们”掌握能力，还有——也帮助艾瑞克。  
但他现在仅仅靠在沙发椅上不愿动弹。查尔斯回想起这个拥有控制金属能力的男人穿着西装笔挺地站在宴会中，散发出冷淡的气息，警告周身他不属于这个喧闹的场所，同时他拒绝理解参与。他想起艾瑞克·兰谢尔接过酒杯，喉结上下滑动着将酒精吞入嘴中。祖母绿眼中的视线停留在自己的脸上，若有所思地抿着嘴，情感波动中显示出他的不耐烦。  
如果艾瑞克·兰谢尔也有读取思维的能力的话，他就会在那一刻因为看穿查尔斯·泽维尔的思想表现出震惊与不解，甚至是厌恶。因为就在那一刻，查尔斯·泽维尔正竭尽全力地保持自己看似轻松的站姿，用着各种各样的巧妙借口从兰谢尔身旁走开，克制自己在一瞬间激发出令人费解的渴望。  
如果有合理的解释来描刻他复杂的情绪，便是“查尔斯·泽维尔正在动情”。他看到兰谢尔执着于任务的锐利神情中潇洒的一面，他抗拒宴会、接触社交的行为是一种清高也是不善人际的幼稚表达，泽维尔往往会对问题儿童施加过分的关注，更何况和他立场如此相似的朋友，俊朗并在理想上对性无动于衷的。  
事实上，在他读到艾瑞克思维的那一刻起，查尔斯便对自己的过往人生产生了某种怀疑，并在短时间内，也就是兰谢尔出现异常前认识到了。  
他对艾瑞克超过朋友的渴望，为兰谢尔赞同自己观点的欣慰，以及有惊无险地度过、却差点在宴会上失态的该死的性欲作祟，混合在一起将泽维尔推向一个沉默中得到自我解答的声音。  
你爱上他了。爱上艾瑞克·兰谢尔，爱上“万磁王”，爱上一个曾在集中营被折磨的可怜人，并爱上一个杀人狂：考虑到他在威胁人类时毫无怜悯。  
要问泽维尔对这样突生的爱情有何见解，此刻陷在沙发无力动弹的他便是无声的证明。那是一种分泌物使精神感到愉快，查尔斯的能力使他清楚地明白，生理反应总是如此诚恳，而这份惊喜的诱惑让他难以抗拒。  
所以在短暂休息的间隙，他本可以放松在人前随时保持的笑容。可他对周身一切突然缺少了专注的热情。他闭上眼放任自己去寻找别墅里某个雷厉风行的变种人的身影，并在对方疑惑地转身寻找某种被热切注视的目光前收回自己的意识，接着他捂着嘴，因为自己一时兴趣的偷窥而不可抑制地发笑。

白象捉到了黑色士兵的尾巴，并毫不犹豫地咬了下去。查尔斯调整了坐姿，让身体前倾更方便取到棋子发起进攻。相较而言兰谢尔显然心不在焉，最终在将军前他制止了这场无意义的棋局，对自己溃不成军的防线表现出不耐烦。  
“瑞雯今天来找我。”他用一句还算宽和的理由引出话题，但显然别有所指，“她想练习躲闪的能力，让我朝她扔金属。”  
“对她温柔些，要是我的小姑娘受伤了，我保证会让你后悔。”查尔斯顺着话题回答道。他眯起眼，看着艾瑞克·兰谢尔若有所思地将手抵在下颚，以同样专注的表情审阅着他。  
如果艾瑞克要坦白自己的心情，此刻便是最好的时机。查尔斯理所当然地有些过分好奇了，他想听艾瑞克说些自己先有揣测、仍需由对方亲口告知的台词。坦诚若是药剂此刻便是生效的最佳时机，拜托，说点什么，什么都好。查尔斯心中念道，仍旧静静地看着他，看着艾瑞克最终抬起头。

“如果接下去的话会让我冒犯到你，查尔斯，那就消除我的记忆。”艾瑞克诚恳地说道，“只需消除这两天的就足够了，但以防意外，你可以等到一切结束之后再惩罚。只需要告诉我结局是‘肖死了，而我是帮助过你达成这个目的的人。’”  
“你会恨我的，艾瑞克，为了不能记住自己对复仇的渴望，况且我不会让肖就这样——”  
“这样更好。”兰谢尔看着对方咬紧嘴唇，继续自顾自说道，“即使让我恨你那也好很多。告诉我，查尔斯：爱上一个人正常吗？”  
他看见男人的眼中有一瞬间的呆滞，接着转为迷茫与缓慢的思索，接着用查尔斯·泽维尔最擅长的口吻开口道：“在心理学上不被作为病例记入的典型情感都应得到理解，有时社会或个人因素会让它归结于一个错误，但存在时即该合理。不是吗，我的朋友？”  
“所以你并不厌恶……同性恋。”  
“我的青春期全部耗在了学院里，艾瑞克。是你的生活让自己对生活看得更加透彻，但在高墙保护的学院里，”他眨眨眼，平静地回答，“脆弱的灵魂会下意识地寻找任何美妙的归宿。”  
“那么，你有权利知道，我曾经厌恶那种人。”兰谢尔执着地看着棋局对面的敌手，用不变的声调陈述，“无论是同性恋、被欺压的黑人、纳粹分子亦或是战争中的难民。我不会承担人类所要做的一切义务，对于那些被排斥的人类：他们若不学会反抗便会走向消亡，这一点和我们一样，但不值得同情。”  
“但我们也会爱上人类，或者和他们上床。但你今天不是来讨论变种人与人类基因的结合问题，艾瑞克。”教授带有倾向性地引导着，让艾瑞克感到一阵安心，减缓了他矛盾复杂的心情。  
“所以，如果我认为我们的关系不止于此：朋友，战友。还有别的，查尔斯。”他紧盯着那双蓝色的眼睛，“而你也这么认为。”  
空气凝固了一瞬间。  
说出口的晕眩使他只能看到查尔斯挂在脸上的惊讶。他张开着嘴，下一秒或许就将斥责自己。但查尔斯却选择低下头。  
他没有回答，持续了很长一段时间，查尔斯只是做出沉默的应答。兰谢尔在猜测对方大概会做出道歉。比如说——  
“抱歉，艾瑞克。”他的声音中带有不确定的颤抖，“但我认为……”  
没什么可道歉的，因为他是艾瑞克·兰谢尔，坚定着自己的信念直至目的达成，这次也是一样。去掉浮夸的社交与人际，剩下的便是行之有效的修理。因此艾瑞克在查尔斯竭力更快地表达歉意之时跨过去，不由分说地捂住了教授开合的嘴唇。他的手掌紧贴在泽维尔的嘴唇上，他感受到湿热的吐息紧贴皮肤，在查尔斯睁大的眼中他看到自己一如既往用着无情的眼神看待一切。  
这次却不太一样。他不会将金属刺入这个男人的身体。而是用自己，撬开他的嘴唇粗暴地探入自己的舌头，扯开他的纽扣将手掌贴在胸膛上，拉开他的西装裤和内裤下湿润的半勃起，在查尔斯未发一言的沉默中他拉下查尔斯的裤头。教授躺在自己的座椅上，等待着什么，又抗拒着更多。艾瑞克忽视了后者，他用舌尖舔舐了下自己的虎牙，阖在艾瑞克已经肿胀挺立的性器边。  
“我很抱歉。”即使兰谢尔真诚地表达着歉意，实在罕见，他的双手仍未从固定查尔斯分开的双腿间撤离。捏在教授大腿上的手指摩挲着令查尔斯弓起背，他强忍着某种羞愧揪紧沙发扶手，后又轻轻放开，缓缓放到艾瑞克的后脑位置，揪紧了他的头发。  
“你没有错，艾瑞克……”他对即将到来的强烈刺激感到期待又抗拒，兰谢尔突然的进攻令他此刻衣衫不整，乳首在调情的拧动下立挺；而他此刻或许将被更加侵犯性地对待，他能想象到艾瑞克的真诚，同时也有不容解释的强硬。  
仅有宽恕值得袒露。他几乎脱口而出的是“我也他妈爱你”，但兰谢尔对爱情未提一字，查尔斯·泽维尔便强噎着强烈的屈辱感收回嘴里，他将男人的头颅扣紧靠近自己大腿根部，感到大腿上被舔舐的位置留下颤栗的热流。  
上帝啊。他仰起头，大口喘息着难以承认现在发生的一切。在他的性器被温热包裹的一瞬间，查尔斯·泽维尔几近失声地发出难耐的呻吟。那与过往的消遣不尽相同，他在吞吐间放弃似地向对方索求，索求且获得的过程让他得到额外的巨大充实。在艾瑞克掰开双腿更进一步、手指抵向后穴时同样如此，他听着男人不带感情地重复着“我很抱歉”，而查尔斯心中疯狂想着“比起道歉你该多喊几次我的名字”，他将男人的头埋进自己的颈窝，感受着身下被手指扩展的异物刺入感，被推挤在沙发长椅上谨慎地扭动着。  
“你没有错。”他发出一阵短促的气声，在压抑的喘息中咧起嘴，“我他妈，就这么想……艾瑞克。”  
肠液顺着手指淌在穴口，查尔斯咬紧牙关。他侧躺看着艾瑞克有条不紊地做着一切，在耸动自己两下后抵在了自己身前。  
“这堪比世界大战的冒险，艾瑞克。”查尔斯深吸口气，他带有紧张地揪紧了沙发皮套。  
他们知道这意味着什么。患病几率提升，性向带来的恐慌以及无数烙印下的苛刻眼光。滑稽的是他们其中一方或许在清晨醒来时还相信自己永远会用Queer嘲笑那些和男人交媾的男人们，现在却做着唾弃的俗事。  
而艾瑞克像是将这声抱怨忽略不计。他再度凑下身，坚决地进入查尔斯红肿的后穴。疼痛与不适感远比艾瑞克用手指刺激前列腺时更加强烈，他有充分的理由相信艾瑞克·兰谢尔此前对同性交媾一无所知，现在却做着轻车熟驾的动作。艾瑞克·兰谢尔分开了查尔斯的大腿缓缓地进入，又在更深入前浅淡退出。他就着查尔斯张合的嘴唇啃咬他，在年轻的教授用脑信息传递给他欢愉的情感信息后加快了身下的频率。  
在体内胀大的性器成为查尔斯体会到的所有刺激，他在狭窄的空间中囫囵喘息着哑然抽噎，回应他的是艾瑞克·兰谢尔更加激烈的深入，还有落在脸上的亲吻。  
亲吻。查尔斯咬紧牙关接受着艾瑞克的唇齿扫过他的脸颊。他们亲吻，就像是情侣或是更亲密的床伴，而这层关系始终不会得到解答。艾瑞克·兰谢尔也一定清楚，他们的关系自此改变了。或许比爱情更甚，在他们争辩的时候会在眼中带有不加掩饰的情欲，而那邀请的暗示令人难以抗拒。  
查尔斯在快感潮涌的间隙朝艾瑞克投射出的兴奋脑电波使艾瑞克低吼着加剧身下的频率，只手抚握住查尔斯的分身上下套弄。查尔斯在抑制不住的呻吟间粗俗地咒骂着男人，在艾瑞克的套弄中再一次达到高潮。他发出断断续续的呜咽陷进沙发中，随着艾瑞克即将到达高潮前的挺弄再次弓起背。艾瑞克低沉的吼声中查尔斯咬在了他的肩膀上，叱骂着痛恨他无理地射进了后穴，粘腻的热潮几乎贯穿进入肠道。  
而艾瑞克。他从查尔斯的身体中退了出去，带着性事结束的畅快胡乱地将亲吻继续贴在这个与他年纪相近的男人脸上。要说艾瑞克·兰谢尔的变种人革命如何启程发展，野心的膨胀以及对正义的索求，都在那之后。  
他就只是想吻他。在查尔斯·泽维尔的身上充满着自己的索求证明，查尔斯会拒绝他，但执意做出的决断却从未被记恨。艾瑞克·兰谢尔深知政见不合将导致殊途的命运，他所需要掌握的权力将从肖和泽维尔手中悉数夺来。他的理想加之愤怒与绝望，带来一切不可窥探的未来，并且无可眷恋。  
他最终咬在查尔斯已经留下红肿凝块的脖颈上。教授在忍受艾瑞克的侵略后在对方放松的瞬间毫不犹豫地推开了他。  
“知道吗，你就是个混蛋。”他粗重地喘着气，看着翻坐在地摊上的艾瑞克。查尔斯撑起身还意图拉对方起身，艾瑞克摇头拒绝了他。他们各自站起身，由艾瑞克不在意地扶住查尔斯的肩膀。他们跌跌撞撞地逃离那间书房，临走前艾瑞克将门窗全部由扭变形的金属锁紧。他们凑在查尔斯的卧室门前狂热地接吻，随后查尔斯推开他。  
“睡个好觉，我的朋友。”  
艾瑞克嗤笑了声，他同样向展开笑脸的查尔斯挥挥手，转身朝自己的房间走。如果这是未来设想中的某种场景，他和查尔斯会每天都这样生活，没有变种人与徒增伤痛的能力，而是做个无需复仇的普通人，这样的好日子对艾瑞克·兰谢尔来说从来不报虚伪的幻想。  
他深吸口气，周身满是那个看穿一切的教授的气味。他的脑中开始快速地回放发生的一切，他们疯狂的交媾的场景，最后回到查尔斯将手指贴近在太阳穴，他的脑中第一次听见那家伙的声音。  
说他不是一个人的教授即将迎来一个人的未来，而某些约定俗成的规则却像是烙印印刻下来，就在充耳不闻与言不由衷里掩藏到底，艾瑞克·兰谢尔与查尔斯·泽维尔在翌日清晨便重新披回那件仿若无事改变的外衣。他看着查尔斯脸上不可抑制浮现愉快的笑脸，不自觉地他也这么做了，然后心中暗自增长的是不可劝诫的复仇心。  
战争引诱着被迫的未来，艾瑞克·兰谢尔不顾脑海中的声音疯狂的规劝，他戴上头盔，拿起那枚硬币。有些事情不会改变，他的使命感将随着变种人的抗争更加强烈，在这之后，他未来的敌人曾和他进行掺杂着爱情的性爱，往后也将有无数次，在泽维尔一次次阻止兰谢尔的过程中，那个声音会找准一切可趁之机对着没有戴上头盔的艾瑞克·兰谢尔积极宣布。  
“没错，由我来阻止你，我的朋友。争吵，做爱，然后开战。”

 

==FIN==


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *逆转未来衍生

|黎明前不值一提的|  
Erik & Charles

 

不会有、不再有比这更荒唐的场面了。  
他就站在床前。待上了快有一个钟头，看着而不知所言。他想，没有带瑞雯过来，这个决定是万无一失的。  
除此以外的所有都糟糕透了。艾瑞克·兰谢尔实在不明白自己继续站在原地的意义，他们能做什么？他们只会争吵、只能争吵、只有争吵来维持熟络的关系，从做出决定起就无法改变。该艾瑞克·兰谢尔抉择，目的终究是离开，时间成为了唯一令人困扰的问题。他甚至不觉得自己存在。老实说他一点都不想看到这个男人，短时间以内。他就是无法忍受从这张嘴里说出反对自己的言词，再过几十年这一点也不会变。  
可他也没法允许这张嘴再也不说话。至少他没法想象荆棘的道路里失去一个线索一个关键，也不敢相信自己会有一天会失去自己尤为重视的什么。  
当然，他不会向查尔斯道歉，暂时地，尽管懊悔已经在沙滩上就杀死了他最后的良知。所以他不介意现在这个男人醒来给他一拳。若是不规劝他更好，他把棋盘浮在空中，查尔斯躺在床上，他们下一盘棋，接着各做各的事。  
打断这层妄想的是睡醒的汉克拿着药箱上楼的声音。接着Azazel出现，他揪紧艾瑞克握拳的手腕，然后倏地离开了。  
一切发生得很快，他们回到破旧工厂里去，那里正闹着革命，而西彻斯特鸦雀无声。先是瑞雯揪着领子问他去了哪里，艾瑞克说格陵兰岛，他们在那一无所获；接着瑞雯去问Azazel，俄罗斯男人耸耸肩不作答。  
他听见蓝皮肤的年轻人愤恨地咬紧牙关，或许骂了几句，说好吧，你就是这样的领导人。要让艾瑞克·兰谢尔成为一个真正的变种人革命领导者尚需一些时候，从反抗到主动攻占的区别远超阶级跨越。三天以后魔形女还在追问，不求一次鲁莽的行动，只为求得万磁王的信任，她想从自己的领袖口中听到真话。  
所以万磁王——他在努力让自己完全成为这个符号。他就平静地说，我们去了西彻斯特。艾玛刚从酒吧回来闯进门，大笑着拍拍Azazel的肩说我们可以再出去喝一杯。瑞雯的神情变化了，当然，她起先是愤怒——然后悔恨与担忧透露出胆怯，不堪面对可又鲁莽地转身——她忍住没有斥责他。  
“那是为了什么，万磁王？我不明白。”她最后选择了用冷漠的嘲笑回应，就和那些不知内涵笑得没心没肺的肖旧部下一样。她学着恶人的样子成为无情的家伙，那有些困难还不得不打破一些坚持的底线，可瑞雯总能做到。  
艾瑞克像是背熟了课本只等老师叫到名字的优生，他脱口而出回答道：“为了确保我们对他们的控制权。显然，现在攻占过去将毫无威胁。”他不进一步解释了。如果查尔斯·泽维尔和他的学生和他的中情局探员想要报复，如果他们试图集结力量对抗万磁王的“兄弟会”，那么他们必输无疑。  
“别笑得太大声，艾玛。”Azazel挑起半边眉毛，拿在手中的酒瓶与一旁放肆笑出声的心灵感应者默契地碰了碰杯，“他觉得这个理由无比充分。”  
“这是必要的，Azazel。”  
“你看，他就是觉得这个理由毫无破绽。”  
万磁王用钢筋朝门口扔过去，一阵黑烟轻巧地使两个曾经的敌人退场了。魔形女依旧不懂，她颤抖着肩膀，一半是因为她真的崇拜万磁王，一半是因为她真的恨查尔斯·泽维尔。不过多久她就会后悔，因为后面那一半中一定包含着她太爱蓝眼睛的男人了。现在的魔形女只是迷茫，困惑于自己胸口钝痛着无处发泄的感情。显然万磁王更加明白，这次转为他从冷漠的面孔中牵扯出嘲讽的笑容。  
“你要为什么感到愤怒和难过，魔形女？”  
她抬起头猛瞪他，咬牙切齿：“为了你觉得我软弱这一观点的愚蠢。”  
“第一个承认你坚强的是我，女孩。”他不介意享受俯视的角度，尽管没有柔软的沙发靠背，只有满是灰的钢筋堆砌，万磁王并不介意，这堪比温馨的牢房，“但缺陷不会因此就消失。所以，你的软弱被一些人细心呵护，而我帮助你戒掉。不去说你很想他这种话就是良好的第一步。”  
“你比我可恶多了。”她不示弱地回应他，“谁知道那些时候你在想什么呢，万磁王。他们可以就你是不是个混蛋写一本比牛津字典还厚的砖头书，然后砸在你脸上。”  
万磁王耸耸肩：“你知道答案了。”  
他看着魔形女走出去，调解不在自己的行事范围中，这一切他永远不会赢过查尔斯·泽维尔——所以他宁肯不这么做。  
我是个混蛋，当然。就算是英雄也多数是些只有道德标准和力量的混蛋，况且他连这也算不上。  
他是和人类英雄为敌的那一派。这件事不需明说。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔靠在钢材支架上。他能够抱着双臂就这样睡熟过去，完全坠入梦境前猛然惊醒，将放在身旁的头盔戴在头上。  
然后他闭上眼。那头盔可有可无，因为脑中一定会出现同一个声音无数次说着“住手，艾瑞克”。万磁王心想，要克服这个头疼的声音还需要一些时间，最好别超过十年之久。

身下的与脑中的痛感，还有胸口缺了一大块，悲剧人物总不得不这样迎接新的一天。  
阳光真他妈混账。他在心里咒骂了一句，接着汉克就从实验室里匆忙跑上楼，他绕过床尾去把窗帘拉紧，站在床边等待脑中那个明晰的教授下一步指令。  
“谢谢，汉克。我不想吃饭。”  
换句话说，我他妈疼得什么都没法吃，也不想听到你想念瑞雯，我比你更想她。汉克·麦寇确信自己耳朵听到的是一句温和的语调，脑中那个只是教授无意泄露的抱怨，他沉默着听从了真实的声音。  
查尔斯·泽维尔重新躺回去，他清楚地知道艾利克斯坐在楼下无所事事地翘着腿，莫利亚担忧地转来转去——再等等，他心想，等到能够起床了就微笑着送走她，至于其它的还需要继续等。他在梦里痛苦的时候艾瑞克·兰谢尔和他该死的新手下来过，确认他手无缚鸡之力之后潇洒地离开了。操，他没机会给那家伙洗脑。  
人往往不会承认弱小与自己的关联，就算再愚蠢的家伙对这点再清楚不过，说出口便成为毋庸置疑的软肋。所以查尔斯·泽维尔不会说出口。他知道瑞雯的弱小正如艾瑞克看到魔形女的强大，他恨艾瑞克·兰谢尔就通他诚恳地曾经如何对他。  
查尔斯深吸一口气，在剧痛中煎熬，等待着伤口愈合的疼痛减缓，也足够汉克研制出弥补生命中缺陷的解药。  
彻底地他失去了下肢的知觉，查尔斯觉得自己会一直痛苦下去，至少十年之久，意味着他会恨这个世界的恶人一直到他能够正常站起来，把丢失的生活全部拼贴回正常道路。他那散发着人性光辉和个人才华的社会之路蓄势待发，而一个研究几十年也不会得出结论的论题已经无情压在他身上。  
他是变种人，多亏令人绝望的生活让他认识这一点。然后，他也是个普通人，这个身体唯一特别的只有遗传基因，硬币教给他的。  
“教授，你醒着吗？”  
第十二天艾利克斯被允许进门打扰，他看见泽维尔尝试双手撑起身体又无助地倒下去。查尔斯无奈地朝他笑了笑，眉毛向下撇。  
“如果可以的话，你愿意帮些忙吗，艾利克斯？轮椅就在我边上。”  
“你还不能下楼。”  
“你必须得让我出去转一转。”  
他被轻轻抬下去时每一次晃动都像是猫爪在钢铁表面摩擦发出刺耳的尖锐声响。查尔斯喘着气终于坐上轮椅，抖动的路程中他忍不住发出痛苦嘶哑的冷抽，在整栋楼里的学生脑中咒骂不停。接着莫利亚推开门来找他，他又抹了把汗水，微笑着被推到门外去。  
他把嘴唇递过去，手指放在女性的太阳穴边上——多愚蠢的决定啊。他做的第一件事情是让政府忘记他们这群人，间接也让政府对于艾瑞克·兰谢尔一行人的行踪无从查起。  
世界会变得和平，塞巴斯汀·肖确确实实不存在了。可是没人知道艾瑞克·兰谢尔会做些什么。查尔斯真想大吼“那和我无关”然后回到牛津图书馆里。但不行，瑞雯不在，他搅乱了汉克的生活，还有其他学生在等待。然后他退开，轻轻说了声：“再见，莫利亚。”  
他看着女人迷茫地走出花园彻底离开，松懈地瘫倒回轮椅靠背。接着疼痛涌上来，同时还有自己的懊悔：为自己曾经愚蠢地相信任何人。他想起自己怎样一次次选择站在艾瑞克·兰谢尔一边，唯一一次没有那么做，一切就改变了。  
有些思想即使被窥探也无法改变——社会正靠对立面得以维持。一个新的社会，查尔斯自嘲地想到。那些都是次要的，他不得不再花些时间躺在床上，希望自己一觉睡去就像莫利亚一样，带着困惑却幸福的空白就这样滚出这个糟糕的地方。

 

一个孩子。单纯无知迷茫地看着不知善恶的成年人。他的旋转椅被抢走，被一个神情严肃的男人翘着腿霸占。身旁是前一秒还是他的母亲模样、然后变成蓝色的不耐烦的女性。以及红皮肤的男人，他朝那根晃动的尾巴看了三眼，确信即使自己非常想摸上去也绝对不能碰。  
“这就是艾玛的极限了，嗯？”那个将他桌上的金属小球放到手心浮空晃动的男人用审视的眼光居高临下俯视他，被压制的不适感令他抿起嘴。  
“没有Cerebro的时候这就是最好的结果了，她没办法再猜透一个拥有强大能力的变种人到底几岁。”Azazel为同事辩解道，“或者会不会是个纳粹后裔。”  
“或者他知道，但觉得我们‘应该’来找他。”万磁王握紧拳头，将金属球揉成不规则形状在空气中晃动——他听到孩子惊讶的呼声，这让他更加烦躁。  
“肖以前不这样寻找变种人。”Azazel的申辩止于此，艾瑞克·兰谢尔铁定了心要惩罚心灵感应者一次。他们需要战斗力，而非一个幼童——完全不可靠的因素。这种不知善恶与能力控制的幼童无法被短期训练出头，他就该被扔去学校，经过十年教条式的熏陶，然后对社会恍然醒悟。  
到那时候艾瑞克会再去找他。他和查尔斯就是这么设想的。一个变种人学校——从孩子开始接受应得的教育，却从半道起发生分歧。脆弱应该被舍去，而非像个每人独有的宝物保护起来。他知道查尔斯·泽维尔会如何反驳，这样就有充分的自信回斥他。那么心灵感应者也一定知道他会如何思考，一切都顺理成章，所有都放在明面里，就像纸上谈兵的和平邦交。  
而革命和反抗——永远不会在明面上。  
他就是这样赢过查尔斯第一次。拥有头盔之后会获得更多的时间，不用经受查尔斯·泽维尔皱着眉头站在对立面的施压。  
他们离开了那里。瑞雯试问男孩的未来变成什么样，Azazel甩着他那细长的尾巴故作深沉地哀叹。可怜的、痛苦的孩子，他做出一副悲伤的样子，将魔形女手腕握紧，牵过万磁王递来的手。  
他揍了艾玛一顿。字面意思上的。这个女人为了保护脸毫不犹豫化成钻石形态，被逼到墙角时尖叫出声。  
“你可以一拳揍过来，然后我就会这样死亡，为了把你丢到一个小孩面前让你说服他。”艾瑞克看着女人逞强的笑容，他也会笑了下，然后毫不犹豫地举起手——揍上去。  
如他所料，钻石没有破碎，他的手红肿了一阵，但艾玛也摇摇欲坠。艾瑞克换了只手揍上去，这一回艾玛换成了切实柔软的皮肤，他的手切实地击在对方肩胛。  
“操！”她用脚踹开他，捂住自己肩头缩在地面上。  
“你恨我。”他从她的眼中读出来，不在意地抬起头，“那是当然，因为你被肖选择过，然后我打败了你。可你还是回来了，艾玛，为什么？”  
心灵感应者永远不会回答他。所以万磁王转身离开了。他有远比这些无关痛痒的矛盾更重要的事情要做，而艾玛一定假装无事发生出现在他身后，这份专业正是他和肖同样看重的。  
和塞巴斯汀·肖截然不同的便是另一点了。被叫做天使的女孩陪着瑞雯坐在房间里，艾瑞克·兰谢尔推开门时她们正无所事事地并排坐在一起。  
兰谢尔愣了愣。  
“所以，谁说过现在是悠闲的时候？”  
“我们没接到任何命令，万磁王。”蓝皮肤的姑娘刻意拖长了尾音。  
“就快了。但就现在的程度完全不够，所以没事可做的时候就让自己变强。”  
她很快站起身：“你固执的时候都这样可恶吗？”艾瑞克·兰谢尔看着瑞雯不可控制地发抖，握紧拳头，像是委屈地隐忍了许多未说出口的抱怨——他仔细回想了下抱怨从何而来，结论是无从考据。  
所以瑞雯直白地朝他大声控诉：“你杀人。”  
“必要的。”  
“杀一个人换来的情报却少得可怜！”  
“有些人能永远闭上嘴巴会比我们多花精力来掩盖存在方便许多。”万磁王就差将手插在裤袋里耸耸肩，他用眼神示意天使从后揽住瑞雯的肩膀将她拉回座椅中，瑞雯拍开了她的手。  
“听着，艾瑞克。”她的神情坚定了，那是艾瑞克乐于见到的——爱恨交织，因为迷茫而痛苦，这也是兰谢尔预料之中的事，然后她说：“这是我自己的选择，但是你——你欺骗我们。”  
“‘我们’。”艾瑞克意味深长地重复道。  
“你在我、天使、艾利克斯、汉克、查尔斯，还有海妖面前——”  
噢。他反应过来。  
他面前站着的是对自己一无所知的女孩。她倾慕自己危险的魄力，倾慕自己对自由和理想的追求，但对理想是什么模样毫无头绪。  
“瑞雯。”他打断她，“现实一直如此。”  
现实就是，他一直是个人类定义中的恶人，不需要获得人类定义的感恩。查尔斯的教育方式让魔形女隐藏自己活着十几年，尽可能告诉她世界上所有美好的事物——甚至包括兰谢尔其人。

人们先是对自己熟悉的事物从习惯变为厌倦，接着寻求无谓的改变。现实则证明墨守成规难以突破，否则必然走向无可救药的糟糕境地。  
查尔斯·泽维尔睁开眼。  
他以前也做梦。那时候只在惊醒的时候去确认自己是否安然躺在床上，而不像现在需要困惑自己活在什么时候。  
不是日历上的时间，他在黑夜中盯着无意义的数字想到。生活切割成两部分，一边是在牛津大学里修改论文、去酒吧社交时轻松闲暇的日子，枯燥并且乐在其中；然后是支离破碎的现实，他破败的祖产沉寂下来，只有汉克在地下实验室里捣鼓试管引发爆炸时会发生小骚动。过渡时期比梦境更遥远，他不确定自己的遭遇是否值得同情，但一切都怪艾瑞克·兰谢尔。  
一个棘手的家伙。生来为了证明这个世界无法拥有彻底的同一性，为了理想暴力对抗，过往经历糟糕得要命。  
查尔斯·泽维尔曾以为自己一辈子不会和这些混乱的人物相遇。他在上层阶级学到的社会教条一定会因阶级与种族原因受到冲击，这次反驳他的却是自己的“同类”——准确来说，正是如此。  
他是个变种人。这是一个革命刚刚开启的年代，换句话说，他和艾瑞克·兰谢尔的相遇是众多改变因素糅杂的其中之一。是他自己主动找到了艾瑞克，他在冰冷的水里读到对方的思想，一块没有情面的钢铁，充斥着愤怒的钝器，本该是更好的样子。  
而后他意识到艾瑞克·兰谢尔的与众不同。那些赞叹反反复复出现在他们相视而笑的和平里，在他们一次次做出没有先例的抉择时查尔斯选择跟从，也说服艾瑞克达成妥协，直到妥协失效。而查尔斯用来防卫的外壳被艾瑞克拆了干净，他把对理想的热情全部倾诉给艾瑞克，享受着对方的大脑包容进自己的观点，思想糅杂在一起发出激烈的碰撞，没有什么比坐在炉火边上被不太紧张的思维包裹更加惬意，他们甚至分享床和身体——他妈的。查尔斯悲痛地用手捂紧自己的脸，不去回想那种渗入世俗理解的爱的部分是怎样滥用到他和艾瑞克·兰谢尔的身上——那些在危险的理想前显得如此不堪一击。  
接受自己这辈子都会坐在轮椅上——又或是从此失去读心能力，靠药物过普通的一辈子，挥霍用不完的资产，对新闻中层出不穷的变种人冲突充耳不闻。  
他的想法一定太大声了，引得学生们捂住耳朵艰难喘息。谁都没办法让他完全冷静，直到彻底崩溃之前痛苦永远叫嚣不停。  
所幸接下去的厄运接踵而至，不可理喻的战争、改良过后仍旧无法完全治愈的药剂、无法忍受剧痛去搜索瑞雯的踪迹，几年过去生活在变得更加糟糕，然后是总统刺杀。  
查尔斯·泽维尔颤抖着抗拒拿起桌上那份报纸。即使不去窥视汉克的脑子，他也能从对方脸上清楚地看到忧虑和愤怒。所以查尔斯心想，是和艾瑞克有关了。这个名字像是诅咒般被锁在地底，起初他默默无闻，政府力求压制变种人的新闻；后来事态不可控制，他的确做了很多事——  
那之后查尔斯·泽维尔把自己锁在房间里。他来回翻看着电视新闻，在无法使用cerebro的状态下他只能忍受着头昏脑涨一遍遍回放和变种人有关的新闻，试图从里面找到一些熟悉的身影。  
他恍惚间见过几次瑞雯假扮的发言人，那些成为他和汉克争执不下的主题。他们只能靠自己的判断为万磁王的兄弟会定罪，从表象揣测他们的目的是什么。有时查尔斯·泽维尔会不由自主地担心孩子们的安危，幸运的是当报纸送到他们手中，熟悉的名字都没有出现。  
除了那一个。  
他颤抖着陷进沙发里，将报纸扔到地板上，抱住头无意义地嘶吼。那实在是太疼了，他知道脑袋被刺穿的感受，“子弹从他的太阳穴射进去”——血腥的画面一瞬间将他拖回自己被刺穿的一瞬间；“神奇的是，子弹在空中拐了弯。”  
所有人都销声匿迹，唯有那一个。查尔斯陷在沙发里努力让自己不去想那些。他的愤怒和痛苦都被激发过头了，鸦雀无声的别墅中只有他一个人的脑中如此喧哗。  
而后他和汉克又能假装无事地坐在饭桌上，有时讨论一些新闻。那差不多是在三个月之后，他认为艾瑞克·兰谢尔犯下的罪行不可饶恕、社会对他的批判揣测理所应当。他将这些观点轻描淡写地说出口，对着空气冷笑出声。  
汉克·麦寇沉默着收拾完餐盘。他站起身像是又准备在实验室待上一整天，而他犹豫许久，最终问出实在错误的疑问。  
“他还活着，我想？”  
“他当然活着，那该死的混蛋被人类供在监狱里整天想着那些骇人的复仇计划，政客们对此却毫不知情。”  
“所以你……”汉克挣扎着吞咽了声，“你读到了他，教授。”  
查尔斯·泽维尔安静下去。他看着天花板，觉得有必要把蜘蛛网和凝重的尘埃都打扫一番，汉克·麦寇一个人一定无法完成这个。他在过去三个月中一直挣扎苦恼着——只为自己能重新听到一个头脑的声音，被极力压制的能力让他只能微弱地感受到，知道那个特别的大脑在何处，还活着，他不想和自己说话，他在对方的脑中找不到想要的任何消息。艾瑞克·兰谢尔学会了基础的戒备，现在的查尔斯无法钻到更深的位置。所以他退出来，喘着气擦掉自己生理反应下眼中流出的液体，亲自确认了兰谢尔还活着。  
他还是找不到瑞雯、无法使用cerebro、艾瑞克·兰谢尔的手下藏在他窥测不到的地方。世界不会这样一成不变，但变动不会在现在。所以查尔斯·泽维尔眨眨自己干涩的眼睛，重新看回汉克。  
“不会有下一次。”他保证。汉克对此没有反应，但仍旧忧心忡忡。  
“瑞雯还活着。我能确认。”  
他的学生终于松了口气，心情好上些许。查尔斯只是徒劳地将手在扶手上握紧，他不确定瑞雯的位置，但如果魔形女死亡，那个男人的大脑中一定会承载更多暴躁的愤怒——至少他承认在对瑞雯的管束中自己不被选择拥有确凿的理由，而查尔斯为此悔恨了许多年。无法反驳让他苦恼不堪的正基于此，至少在某一时刻他知道艾瑞克·兰谢尔是对的：他对逃避的不屑吸引了崇拜者，而社会需要这样的人。只有在这时候，查尔斯·泽维尔会坦然地抿抿嘴，对于艾瑞克·兰谢尔代表的革命者，他的确是错的。

 

假设查尔斯·泽维尔知晓未来。  
他会在某一天飞机上和万磁王打一场，然后将自己的痛苦发泄出去，事后听说自己找不到艾瑞克的手下是因为他们已经不存在；设想艾瑞克·兰谢尔不甘一辈子在监狱里过活，而他本没有机会违抗既定事实。直到唯一有能力做到的男人带着他颓废的气质站在艾瑞克·兰谢尔面前。他是不称自己为万磁王的那一类人，他是说，最特别的那一种，他们曾经是朋友。  
现在，和艾瑞克曾有过友好过往的幸存者已经屈指可数，查尔斯也是一样。他不屈的意志将革新进一步推行，没有头盔的时候他是危险的——而查尔斯却无法看穿他。  
查尔斯看着那盘象棋的样子像是要把棋子燃起火烧得干净。他所有寄予超过自己能力的理想全都放在里面，而那盘和艾瑞克·兰谢尔在西彻斯特的象棋被他——  
“我已经很久没喝过酒了。”  
他移动一颗棋子。  
查尔斯吸吸鼻子。  
“我已经很久没下过棋了。”  
“原来的那一副呢？”  
“扔了。”  
“那真是可惜。”他听见兰谢尔意味不明的一声叹气，棋子又不经他手地向前移动一格。  
骗人的，它就好端端放在茶几上。在查尔斯·泽维尔抗拒躺在书房沙发里享受暖炉的晚上他会缩在客厅里盯着棋子出神。他无意识中那么做，就好像那颗棋子会突然移动一格，一个心怀着诸多对人类种族愤慨的男人会打开门从大门走进来，像是无事发生耸耸肩坐到他对面。  
然后面前空无一人，查尔斯会趁汉克睡着以后发泄着把棋子全部扫落下地，又喘着气去捡起它们放回。  
现在他的对面坐着将头撑在手上、专注盯着棋盘和他看的男人。象向前跳，恍惚间查尔斯·泽维尔困惑于此时是什么时候：古巴沙滩之前，还是一段下一秒就会用现实折磨他的噩梦。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔会在下棋时用他的思想问些闲话，这是有效使查尔斯分心好想出能够战胜对方所需要的小动作。现在的查尔斯即使努力也无法听见，氛围诡异的压抑，查尔斯掐着腿气馁地痛斥自己总是忍不住多看眼前的男人几眼。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔会说谎，并且不耻于说谎，他从起初便是这样的人。即便如此查尔斯仍旧能够牵制住他，一个能控制磁场的男人对变种人事业的意义不言而喻，更在于那些钢铁只会刺进肉体中，而查尔斯会有机会阻止这一点。  
他是为了阻止这个才从围困的牢笼中出来。不知是哪个混蛋要让最糟糕的自己面对最糟糕的事态，就在他听说瑞雯的危机之后他已经咒骂了艾瑞克数次、然后成倍地痛恨起自己。  
“所以被我留在房间里的那些，那个皮箱也被你一块丢了。”  
“Azazel把他们拿走了。如果你没收到就是被他丢干净了——说真的，艾瑞克，你觉得我在被骨髓里的疼痛折磨的时候就不会听得到你和你的手下在床边上绕来绕去的声音，是吗？”  
兰谢尔将头垂低了些，沉默着深吸了口气。  
“我说过抱歉了，查尔斯。”  
“十年之后，哈。”他报复般用自己的马狠狠踢掉了艾瑞克的棋子，“你想知道那时候的我在想什么，会想像现在这样揍你一拳？”  
“我知道。”他知道查尔斯会说“那不是莫利亚的错，艾瑞克”，然后，或许地，从年轻的查尔斯口中说出“那也不是你的错”。艾瑞克停顿了半晌，低声说道：“所以现在这样最好。”  
查尔斯揉了揉泛红的眼睛，他就是该死的忍不住，年过三十依旧无法舍弃泛滥的同情心，这个软肋也是他的武器，陪着他大概会一直到下辈子。他推进了棋局，就快要到将军位置，而艾瑞克用手拎起国王躲过了危机。  
这回轮到查尔斯看穿他的意图。他盯着躲开的国王警示道：“别做‘任何’错事，艾瑞克。”  
“这盘棋还没过五分钟，查尔斯，你在进攻。”他没有完全感到欣慰和放松，兰谢尔眯起眼看着对方。  
查尔斯专注地看着棋局，将皇后推到他面前：“我会阻止你。”  
“你现在不能。”  
“你向我保证了不杀人，艾瑞克。”  
“我们差点死在五角大楼。”  
“那时候我们有至少五种应对方案。”  
“我是其中之一——不是吗，查尔斯。”  
他能从一片灰绿色中看到自己。  
灰绿色意味着不明朗的境地，同未来一样不可知。但查尔斯·泽维尔深知自己深陷其中，在他们几乎抵在对方额头上时他却陷进一片浑浊的不安中，这就是证明，而自己蓝色的眼睛里满是艾瑞克·兰谢尔的影子，该死的，还有好的那种。  
他们缓缓退回原来的位置。艾瑞克用手指敲点着扶手，查尔斯揪紧自己长裤布料。棋局停在将军位置，一旁有陷入沉思睁着眼睛的罗根和驾驶室中的汉克，但这与剑拔弩张的棋盘无关。  
“现在不是个好时机。”最后是艾瑞克妥协出声，他将言语说得透彻，“对于下棋。”  
查尔斯预感到会有阻碍发生。他面对的是一个十年后的艾瑞克，对对方的变化一无所知，仅靠过往封存的熟识揣摩。这不是个好时机，只要他拒绝面对自己无法行走的现实以及头脑中那些令人疼痛的声音，现在的他无法阻止艾瑞克·兰谢尔做任何事。  
他在艾瑞克的眼中看到了失望的神色，那是隐藏在怀念之下锐利的刀锋，查尔斯咬牙苦闷地接了下去。他们不得不改变，艾瑞克的眼中有着对人类的怀恨和所有矜持的愤怒，所以查尔斯·泽维尔揪紧双腿暗自做下了一些违背自己十年来劝诫自己放弃的决定。  
他不得不去原谅艾瑞克。那是他一瞬间就明白不会改变的结果，可他必须阻止艾瑞克。历史的改变会让他们拥有一个未来——会比既定事实更好。会有一个比他们携手对抗变种人的末日更有希望的结局，会比在垂暮之年懊悔未能更早达成和解更好，为此艾瑞克·兰谢尔必须放弃仇恨，放弃属于他的愤怒和不公，放弃复仇与偏见。而查尔斯·泽维尔必须捡起决心、必须捡起现实、必须捡起变种人天赋赋予他的使命，并做得远比优秀一词更好。  
这样在有一日他们有机会安静对坐在书房里下上一盘棋，在脑中调情，在现实中握住对方的手，坦然习惯对方作为对立面的远离，也会习惯靠近的滋味。  
所以查尔斯吸吸鼻子，在艾瑞克诚意道歉的视线中抹了把自己泛红的眼眶。哪怕这家伙是个说谎的混蛋，会给他这坎坷的人生增加更多磨难，可现在，管他妈的呢。他点了点头。

 

==FIN==


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *逆转未来衍生  
> *NC17

|不可一世的|  
Erik&Charles

 

艾瑞克·兰谢尔知道查尔斯·泽维尔是怎样的人。他有令自己惊讶的众多方面：从他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛说起。他知道蓝色的视线里拥有自己的身影是什么感受，那时他们离得很近，他把手指插在查尔斯服帖的头发里，对方愣在原地像是对自己突然亲近的举动不知所措——然后他咬住嘴唇，抿笑开主动凑近，额头抵在他的额头上，艾瑞克的眼中便只剩下蓝色了。  
那不是个，像查尔斯说的那样——让人觉得平静的东西。有鉴于他们曾讨论过这一话题，而答案是难以妥协，他们总就回避。查尔斯将额头靠在他头上，意味着他们的一切都无比贴近，他柔软的羊毛衫和自己的糅合在一块，他将重量压在自己上身，将脸颊朝自己的手掌边磨蹭一下，若无其事地继续凝视着他，却又毫无疑问是个邀请。  
蓝色的，绝不平静的深海。他可以在大多数人面前表现得清澈透明，在兰谢尔眼前却又难以捉摸，正是这个复杂矛盾的完成体靠在主动揉起他后脑碎发的兰谢尔身上，自然地接受这份抚摸，沉默着将所有答案只放在蓝色的视线里。  
真麻烦，不是吗。艾瑞克不擅长这个。他生命中不需要掌握太多调情的技巧，尤其是对男人，所以由查尔斯来做刚好。他将自己干燥的嘴唇贴在对方湿润的位置，红色的，他们的脸颊和嘴唇，现在全都靠在一起了。他在私下里一定抱怨过查尔斯过于单调的着装品味，一个纯粹的保守派，而并非单纯对品味弃之不顾。那件拥有诸多弊端、在艾瑞克眼中过于碍眼的深蓝色羊毛衫现在正紧贴在他的身上，胸口对上胸口的位置。人类心跳的声音已经太久没有被艾瑞克·兰谢尔如此重视了，他的脑中只剩下心脏停跳一响前无助的嘶嚎。查尔斯的心跳声是如此鲜活，让人难以理解他为何如此轻易地活着，使人无法找出能让它停止的理由。如果可以的话最好永远不会有，但艾瑞克想，总会在某一天出现的，值得让这样一颗心脏、这样一个大脑为之牺牲的使命，为了找到这个答案他宁可奉献一生。  
你总在纠缠一些让人烦躁的小事。  
查尔斯对他说。他们物质性的接触并没有停下，舌头纠缠在口腔无止境地试探，对对方晚餐桌上喝了多少红酒也心知肚明的现在，这份柔软的、带有醉意的接触却拥有更加深刻的意义。  
艾瑞克搂紧对方后腰，好让查尔斯朝自己贴得更近。在他脑中有查尔斯愉快逃窜着捉弄的声音，一边抱怨他在接吻时的不专心——这不一定是个接吻，艾瑞克辩驳到。这或许只是嘴唇相贴、身体相依，只是该这么做，没有别的理由。炉火让人觉得温暖，所以他们脱下皮夹克外套只穿了单薄两件；而身体的接触让双方产生比炉火更加惬意的热量，所以他们该继续脱下去。只是这样，正是这样而已。查尔斯在脑中笑着，说的确如此。他们就瘫倒进沙发或是床上，摸到对方的皮带然后解开，从上身到腿间全都是滚烫一片，在鲁莽地加快抚摸的动作时充满着热情。  
这是他们记忆中的做爱的样子。然后艾瑞克贯穿他，这也在两人那偏见的教条中合情合理。艾瑞克·兰谢尔获得了他想要的，某种成就和征服的愉悦，查尔斯·泽维尔就躺在床铺里对着这份愉悦发笑。  
就是这样。  
所以。操，他都不知道这算什么，因为他们的额头相抵，拉扯着对方湿润的头发，怒目而视，舌头纠缠在一起，在这之前嘴角被对方咬破渗血，而他们还在继续这么做。  
诚然那是荒诞的，考虑到他们他妈的就不该做这个。想想他们曾经是什么样，某个安宁的夜晚，从下棋到一些床事，而非现在这样。他的脑中闪过太多让人不快的念头，全因飞机在雷雨交加的夜间航行，那个诓骗着自己走出家门的未来信使——叫罗根的男人靠在沙发里紧闭着眼不安地做着他挣扎也难以逃脱的噩梦，同时汉克可怜地努力睁着眼保持航线。  
只剩下艾瑞克·兰谢尔，用他心事重重的凝重表情下着一盘可有可无胜负未定的象棋，手中摇晃的威士忌已没有冰块的踪迹，他闷进一口，酣饮后感叹了声。  
查尔斯·泽维尔觉得自己活该这幅处境。他该死地不想多看这个男人哪怕一眼，所以他走到盥洗室。他将脸用热水拍醒，单手毫无意义地抵在腿间性器的位置揉捏，又将空闲的胳膊靠在镜面上。他的额头靠在胳膊上委屈地发出哽咽的喘息，他当然有无数理由让自己这么做，无端觉得下体发胀，一切都糟糕又冗长，希望渺茫，一切都毫无秩序混沌不清，谅解与绝不宽恕的原则被摧毁重建无数次，听不到旁人嘈杂大脑却仍旧如此疲惫。以上所行之事都显得毫无意义，那是在他抬起头愤恨地咒骂的一瞬间——他的话语卡在喉咙中，看着镜中反射出身后艾瑞克·兰谢尔那饶有兴致的面孔，若有若无地浮现出深刻的期待。  
操该死，他该锁门的。或许他锁上了，但这在艾瑞克面前纯粹多此一举。所以他走了进来，这次甚至不用泽维尔做出反应他便跨到查尔斯身后只手握住了对方放在胯间的手腕。  
然后他用手捂在查尔斯嘴前，好像他会做出什么可笑的反抗似的。在万米高空上进行一场别有新意的同性交媾，变种人的志趣真是与众不同，查尔斯·泽维尔自嘲地心想。  
他不留情面地用牙齿咬在对方手上，被艾瑞克就着疼痛向后推搡，整个挤进了兰谢尔的怀中，然后皮带扣被生硬地解开抽出，松垮地系在手腕等待松开。你知道那意味着什么，一切正如它该推进的方向进行着，理所应当，他查尔斯·泽维尔无法避免。  
在遇到艾瑞克·兰谢尔的那一刻。再糟糕绝望的处境下，然后它就发生了。

性让人感到愉快，所以他们性交——曾经如此，但现在的肢体接触却让人觉得反胃厌恶。查尔斯·泽维尔无法想象艾瑞克·兰谢尔会对他拥有某种渴望的心理，就像他对艾瑞克的记恨一样，他们没有曾经的惬意心情交欢，任何情况都不允许那么做。显然艾瑞克不这么认为：他控制着查尔斯牛仔裤上的金属拉链被下拉，一手揪紧对方脑后黑发一边探向下体，手指塞进对方裤缝里狠狠朝膀胱位置挤压，查尔斯踉跄地双腿一软背靠着隔间墙面，他抵住艾瑞克的脖颈将对方尽所能拉扯开，至少阻挡住他朝自己的唇齿靠来的举动。  
那无疑加剧了男人的焦躁感，查尔斯感到隔间内的金属颤抖发出危险的频率，扭紧的水龙头发出气压声，艾瑞克用膝盖抵住他的小腿，在查尔斯本就难以维持站立姿势的惊慌时刻将他不留情面地推到了马桶盖上。  
脊椎撞到平面上发出沉重的闷响，查尔斯·泽维尔深吸口气，从咬紧艾瑞克手掌的细缝里蹦出痛苦的叫骂。  
他们安静了一会儿。几乎只有一瞬间，疼痛与对疼痛恐惧的刺激让查尔斯控制不住眼眶酸胀。他紧咬着艾瑞克的虎口不让自己发出难堪的声音，这让果决施虐的艾瑞克·兰谢尔沉默地停滞在查尔斯面前。  
他眼前是十年后的查尔斯·泽维尔。自从属于不归路的决定做出后，这是和查尔斯最别致、最不可能的重逢。显然这个为了改变未来而做出的举动对他们都毫无意义，反而让存留在记忆里温馨的场景破碎不堪。性本该是让两人感到愉快的事——他们争辩是愉快的，结伴是愉快的，做爱是愉快的。而现在所行之事绝非他怀念的曾经的场景：查尔斯邋遢地垂下头抽噎着咬着他的手掌不放，顺着皮肤留下深刻的淤青和暗红的沸腾血流，同时紧绷着全身势必将抵触展现尽致。  
但他们不再大声埋怨了。争执是谁抛弃了对方是件令人痛苦不堪的、无果无谓之行。他们可以就这样安静地待到会议大厦去——他们这样想过而绝无可能。棋盘上是焦躁迷茫的战局，脑中运转起复仇与解决危机的重大决策，隐秘的思考让人头痛欲裂，直到艾瑞克·兰谢尔决心这么做。  
他们做爱。或许不能称为做爱，只是单纯的发泄，但和查尔斯相处便注定掺杂了不可缺少的温存，欲望植根在野心之中，注视着对方不再深邃的蓝色眼眸，然后欲望呼之欲出。  
只有这个男人。艾瑞克·兰谢尔想到。如此特别。  
他抽出自己酸痛流血的手，放到呜咽的查尔斯脑后将他靠向自己。痛恨他的查尔斯·泽维尔此刻若有他那迷人的天赋，此刻一定用脑中怨恨的言辞将他的大脑射穿。可他做不到这个，他对旁人基本的判断随着能力的缺失遭到了隔阂，世界对失去变种能力的变种人而言一定灰暗无光。艾瑞克·兰谢尔同样愤怒，为了查尔斯放弃自己那与生俱来的强大能力这一点，正因如此，查尔斯现在正被迫靠坐在盥洗室中因冲撞后的疼痛痛苦不堪。  
他终究没有大叫寻求任何帮助。艾瑞克顺着这份几乎是妥协的默认轻拍着对方后脑，手指滑过后脖颈，他拉扯中敞开的领口上沾满剧烈动作后的汗液。  
“你在放弃自己，查尔斯。”  
他不顾对方抬头仇恨的眼神指责自己，仅仅单手将查尔斯的脸颊紧贴在胸腔前，对方温热的呼吸渗透布料扑打在皮肤上，艾瑞克·兰谢尔大概会记住这种温度很长时间。  
直到查尔斯模糊不清的话语从他的衣料中传出，闷响中夹杂着无奈与痛恨：“你现在就仅仅是头愚蠢的动物，艾瑞克。”  
“是弗洛伊德告诉你的吗？”他短促地发出嘲笑的声音，弯下腰将唇齿凑到教授耳边，“就当这是死亡本能，我们在万米高空，你不用伤害自己——我也不会伤害你。”  
哈。查尔斯和艾瑞克同时悲哀地想到，真是有力的承诺。不论如何，本该彻底崩溃后瘫倒在西彻斯特旧宅中的男人看着对方近在咫尺的褐色短发与绿色眼睛——他看不穿那里，曾经清晰无比的头脑此刻禁闭起迎接的大门，查尔斯闭上眼，全当嘴中被刺探的灼热是某种不言而喻的示威，而非暗示性欲或是别的。他痛恨自己又泛起潮热的眼眶。

需要有强迫性的插入，在空无一物的机舱内他们只能做这个。查尔斯·泽维尔痛恨这一切。他在半个钟头前才从愤怒与仇恨中刚抽空自己，对着解释自己无错的艾瑞克·兰谢尔难以释怀。艾瑞克是个混蛋，但却还不够坏，在触碰到差查尔斯降到最低的道德底线后轻描淡写地和盘托出，好像那并非无奈与委屈，只是时间恰当便顺理成章的解释。  
单纯一个解释。为此换来的是这个——查尔斯闭上眼。艾瑞克没有强求他睁开，他感到口中炽热巨大的性器嵌在口腔中鲁莽地抽送。他们不得不做这个，为了这之后一场无意义的插入，有关性的背德行为他们已经在做了，所以对之后的预测对他来说已不再成令人震慑的威胁。  
而兰谢尔就像在急于向他证明这场行为的必要性。他的手拉扯住查尔斯的后颈发丝，迫使困坐在盥洗室里的男人配合着淫靡的水渍声发出沉重的喘息。那不会有快感，查尔斯皱紧眉头诅咒道，这和自愿性行为完全不同，他们不是交欢的同性恋，就只是他们曾经这么做过——而在因道歉和误解被消除后释怀突然的到来时，他需要靠肤浅的行为来证明自己，仅此而已。  
浓厚的汗液与精液的味道。这让人很难脱离有关性的思考，以生理刺激取悦精神，即使他关上了自己的头脑为了防止任何人的入侵，对艾瑞克来说打破这层戒备却仍旧易如反掌。那时候他深信艾瑞克·兰谢尔是个踏上英雄道路的同类，他的理想在眼眸中炙热燃烧，脑中是编织成杰作般的思维网。现实让查尔斯失望地觉得那只不过是自己理想主义下的错觉，所以艾瑞克·兰谢尔的性爱习惯只是刚好和自己意外吻合，对其他人来说他就是个纯粹的灾难。  
而那又像是谎言。兰谢尔只手解开了他的衣领，一边操动他酸胀的嘴唇，将手探进衬衣领口中。他不再粗暴地侵略眼前事物，衬衣纽扣安全地留在衣料上，为了让几小时后的危机存有肃穆与庄重，查尔斯迫切需要这个，一切能让他重拾自信的举措占据了他的尊严准则。  
他将手按压在泛起温热的胸口，让查尔斯的呼吸更加沉重——手指紧贴在乳首和心脏位置，那里剧烈跳动着传递出强压的慌张，他依旧会享受这个，在疏远对生理欢愉的渴求许久之后仍旧不免被迅速唤醒，所以并非艾瑞克·兰谢尔擅长挑弄，查尔斯该死地想到，他也渴求这一切。  
好在那不需要用言语表达，而艾瑞克擅自这么做了。他又一次拉扯他的头发扬起查尔斯酸胀的下颚，用不令人反感的力道，查尔斯几乎是顺从地接受了。他能感到炽热的肉体紧贴在脸边，口腔内酸痛无力和自尊心一样叫嚣着让他反抗，此刻他又像个直面受刑的亡命徒般缄默不答。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔显然也无需多言。早在那之前他们便达成了某种暂时的和解，这也是联结的一部分，为了一个该死的未来——为了活下去，那是唯一的选择，故而只要保证那足以完成即可，他们需要做些别的。  
比如由查尔斯主动用舌苔磨蹭对方。他听到艾瑞克懊恼低沉地嘶吼了声，将抽动加快，他浓厚、属于本人体味的精液就会顺着溢满查尔斯的口腔，反胃感会让他痛苦地尽数呕吐在面盆中，查尔斯预感到对方高潮的到来，他重睁开眼，用浑浊不堪的蓝色视线紧盯着聚光灯下艾瑞克阴沉的面孔。  
然后，该死，他胆敢在那时推开，所以精液顺利成章地溅在查尔斯脸上。  
他在艾瑞克单手抚弄着脸颊上的黏液时愤恨地咬住对方手腕，等待自己工整的西装裤被扯落在地。艾瑞克就着满手的精液单手拎起他的衣领将他安置靠在墙壁上，然后分开查尔斯的双腿，他半弯下腰将头颅靠在泽维尔颈窝边，用膝盖支撑墙面顶开查尔斯的大腿，伸手抚向被垂下的衬衣遮挡的隐秘位置。  
查尔斯·泽维尔发出一声压抑的惊呼。艾瑞克沉默地承认那依旧动听，随后心灵感应者开始捶打他的后背，又环紧他，直到艾瑞克顺利地将手指置于对方敏感点，在查尔斯努力压抑的、几乎啜泣着的声线里他将嘴唇贴近在脖颈边，那里不被允许浮现出红印，但他显然没有更多的心思列出条条禁令。  
他将小指嵌在查尔斯阴囊底部与后穴之间的柔软皮肤上，那让查尔斯无助地用双手拥紧圈住艾瑞克的后背，发出破碎的叹息。  
艾瑞克在对方锁骨上留下痕迹的动作停顿了半晌，还是抽出一只手按压在查尔斯潮湿的脸颊边，耐心地探进唇齿间，大概吻了他。  
查尔斯·泽维尔觉得浑身燥热不堪。他的意识仍旧困守于自己脑中，感受不到艾瑞克的思维，也无法传递出自己的。他大可不必费口舌地要求对方，艾瑞克一定料到他满心对于欲望的渴求，贪欲无止境地折磨吞噬他最后一丝坚定的理智，至少保留那仅剩的对立面——连这份刻薄也被艾瑞克的手指抵上前列腺的瞬间打磨干净。他一定在头脑混乱发胀的时候大声地叫出声过，因为艾瑞克再次用嘴唇堵住了他——就像在安慰那侵略性的插入正要发生，只需再有身体的主人耐心到最后一刻。抽出他那沾上查尔斯肠液的手指时心灵感应者痛恨地咒骂了声，他的双腿无力地被艾瑞克抬高，即使这样仍在心底渴求对方环在腰后寻求安全感，所以艾瑞克犯规地控制皮带扣拴住查尔斯的小腿悬在空中——仅有这一次，他悲哀地保证，将后背靠在墙壁上忍受艾瑞克将自己的臀部抬高。

在第一次直接插入的晚上他也犹带着这份恐惧。但那最终在艾瑞克·兰谢尔不熟练的哄骗中达成。调情和取悦，一切人与人间的社交都比艾瑞克更加擅长，那时的查尔斯·泽维尔享受着释放高潮后的慵懒趴在柔软的被窝里，身旁是对此不敢置信、困惑地看着他的艾瑞克。  
这没什么好惊讶，我的朋友。他困倦地想。当它该发生时自然就发生了，人和变种人都是这样，性本该如此。  
显然变种人的能力让他们更加享受生理的欢愉，脑电波达成和谐的频率，查尔斯愉快地享受着双倍的精神刺激，手指努力抵在艾瑞克的太阳穴。  
他看着对方同样不怀好意地因此勾起嘴角，这就足够了。所有伟大的事业都将为此湮灭，一切政治和革命都和床笫无关，只剩下荷尔蒙与原始欲望的交缠。然后他闭上眼，整晚沉浸在艾瑞克安静的头脑中。总需要一个称得上港湾的位置，一间属于自己的西彻斯特大宅，一些尊敬自己、渴求知识的孩子们，一个分享理想和棋术、脱掉上衣陪他躺在同一张床上的艾瑞克·兰谢尔。  
他在抽动中可悲地抽噎着，无端回想起年轻且自信的自己看向艾瑞克·兰谢尔时充满无止境渴求的目光。这份痛苦鲜明深刻，正因直到此刻他猛然察觉那依旧有效，即使是对现在不留情面的艾瑞克·兰谢尔同样如此。  
他的挚友，曾经的、未来的，现在操着自己，所有怨恨和愤怒即使不通过思维接触也鲜明地传达过去，仅靠肉体相连的摩擦也将抽送时的烦躁传达过去。  
再一次，前列腺被不留情地用力擦过，滑入更加深入的肠壁，查尔斯抬起头酸涩地哽咽出声。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔在沉默中享受于此。他为对方无助揪紧自己后衣领的行为所刺痛，用虎口受伤的手背刮蹭着查尔斯的皮肤——那为男人外泄的呻吟中增添了些许缠软。查尔斯的哼叫声透露出掩盖过疼痛的快感，那可耻的反应让他更加紧闭双眼克制聚集的生理泪水。  
他只是用急躁的速度摩挲进入对方，想象这双本该失去知觉的腿因为逃避现实的无情选择拥有了无力支撑和反抗的能力；他的脑中感受不到久违的查尔斯的思维，如被褥覆盖钝化那些尖锐的思想，无法藏匿在朦胧中，由此裂口被更加张开，他在对方的腰椎处抚摸到塌陷的柔软。  
艾瑞克低沉怒吼着，将挺立抽送到更深处去，直到查尔斯在颠簸的混乱中达到高潮，他没在呻吟中听到自己的名字。艾瑞克将嘴唇抵在对方耳边。  
他摩挲着嘶哑地叫出查尔斯·泽维尔的名字。那真是最无耻的一次高潮，查尔斯无法抑制他痛苦地闭着眼，却又主动将嘴唇贴在对方冰冷的脸上。他们安静了很长时间，静待那些生理反应溢出的眼泪干涸凝结在脸上。艾瑞克沉默地抽出纸巾帮他擦拭，勉强从一片狼藉中脱身，甚至来不及整理衣领，查尔斯最后一次凶狠地蹭了口艾瑞克的嘴唇，接着用力推开艾瑞克，拉门而出。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔沉默着。他要负责收拾他们生命中已经发生的烂摊子，当然，然后他必须做出一些无情的决定。  
在这一切发生之前，他把手贴在红肿储出血的嘴唇上，兀自笑了很长时间。

查尔斯·泽维尔。忽略了罗根睥睨的视线，怒气冲冲地推开盥洗室的门陷回窄小客舱的沙发中。他直视着磨蹭不知作何意图的艾瑞克·兰谢尔在之后同样走出门，若无其事地坐回自己的座位。  
所以，他们就是这样化解争吵。罗根滑稽地将冲动的年轻人和自己所熟知的x教授与万磁王对上形象，一个全然不知宽容的万磁王，一个充满颓废气息的教授，他靠着最后一丝绝望中的希望留在这里。他早该理解x教授那无端泛滥的同情心从何而来，对于穷凶恶极的兄弟会首领同样留有多余的怜悯心，连此刻失去能力的查尔斯·泽维尔也同样蕴藏着那熟悉的通情达理。  
“我很抱歉。”艾瑞克发出平静的声音。  
“哈。”  
他夸张地耻笑了声，感到眼眶再次无可救药地酸痛。查尔斯吸吸鼻子将头转向床外夜景，所以他们仅剩最后一点准备的时间，而他们本该拥有的精力全都耗费在毫无意义的纠葛上。上帝知道他们执着于无意义的生理刺激是为了缓解什么。  
艾瑞克不再挑衅。他静静看着陷入死局的棋盘，听到背后冷不丁的指责——“你真他妈混蛋。”他狠瞪了眼身后的陌生人，对方无趣地将脸转到另一边。  
他又看回查尔斯·泽维尔。如他所料，查尔斯已经将视线重新落在自己身上。灼热的、直接的，注视他卷起而杂乱的褐色碎发，上面有被拉扯的痕迹；然后是被啃咬过的脸颊——如果那能算上亲吻。他混沌的蓝色因为湿润的眼眶泛出光泽，陷入一片自己的灰绿色，在艾瑞克挪动棋子后依旧坚持不懈地紧盯住他。  
最终他依旧做出一切都在无法看穿的谎言中的失落表情。“罗根完全正确。”他这么说着，忽视了棋局的邀请瘫陷在沙发靠椅中。  
可怜的查尔斯。艾瑞克抿着嘴唇让思维整齐归位，对于生理兴奋的余韵置之不理。那只会变得更糟糕，他无法想象自己不是混蛋的样子，至少不会比现在更安分。  
这份隐秘的宣言在日后得以解答。在他被查尔斯放走时那个烦恼的声音除了对他诉说必定再见面的道别声，又释怀般愉快地附注。  
这样已经足够了，我的朋友。别再向我道歉。  
他自信地说道。  
如此自豪。

 

==FIN==


	4. Chapter 4

|Gimmick|  
Erik&Charles

 

噢，他看穿了。  
艾瑞克察觉到对方嘴角不自觉地勾起一丝明显的弧度，他的老对手从不吝啬表达自己的情绪。他扫过过半战局的棋盘，又让视线重回查尔斯·泽维尔的脸上。天知道他更在乎真正的局势战况还是查尔斯面部肌肉微调间暴露的思考，对控制欲强烈的艾瑞克·兰谢尔来说，让对方无奈地咂嘴以显焦躁正式成为了他意图达到的目的。  
查尔斯还未到慌张地步。他的瞳孔聚焦在C4、F3位置来回扫动，以此判断艾瑞克更倾向于在十七种进攻方式中选择哪一步，可他无意中微笑的表情暴露了比以往更愉快的自信，预示他放松的心情——他伸出手指，夹住了象。  
现在，艾瑞克赞赏地挑起了眉。他仍旧端坐在沙发中，兵出一格，手指没有离开摩挲中的皮质沙发。这十分公平，他从一开始便暗示了查尔斯可以使用能力作为旗鼓相当的条件，据他所知，查尔斯·泽维尔为主动遵守自己的承诺早已坚决摇头。可他总会反悔的，就像原谅自己一样，他在原谅起自己的承诺上也拥有一套科学论调，正是令人怀疑仁慈博学的教授残存最后一丝狡猾之处。  
“我没有偷看，艾瑞克。”  
查尔斯·泽维尔心情愉快地出声。艾瑞克轻微耸了耸肩，他的嘲笑与不信任全然写在脸上，刻在冷漠的面孔与暗涌着报复的眼中。查尔斯只好吃掉那颗兵，回答艾瑞克无声的苛责：“是真的，我的朋友。偷看你的内心可以靠沉默来伪装，而我说出口的承诺未曾改变。即使你默认了使用能力的开局，但我不会这么做，对我的棋子施以控制，又操纵你来助力自己。”  
“因为你习惯了暗中不动，查尔斯。在八十局战局中仅有三次具有进攻性，那些选择都十分正确。”  
“很高兴你喜欢那样冲动的我，艾瑞克。”  
他的老朋友又笑起来。他将手放回腿上，那里没有知觉，一般避免被触碰，泽维尔教授却显得十分平常般将西裤弄皱并捋平，“你知道，从一开始我倾向争取正确秩序间的维稳，可你的贪心酿成我无法不去反驳的错误。”  
“那是你所认为的‘不正确’。”艾瑞克再次出兵，他知道查尔斯不会再吃第二颗诱饵，那样无疑甘愿成为套路中的顺从。意料之外的是，查尔斯的双手在长达十秒的沉默中并未移动。兰谢尔不快地轻咳一声，全当查尔斯只是想揭开掩饰下的话题，“明天一早我就离开。不被认可的事物是因它还未发生便得到不可确信的预估，荒唐的是，这些逻辑是由‘人类’规定的。”  
“我不会劝你留下，艾瑞克。象前跳，D5。”  
艾瑞克皱起眉头，看着毫无动静的查尔斯。教授这下露出了计谋得逞的狡猾笑容，他将后背靠在沙发椅背上，手指学着艾瑞克的姿势扣在扶手上。查尔斯轻松地提醒道：“我说，D5，帮个忙，我的朋友，就像你对我的轮椅做过的事。” “这是挑衅？你该从一开始就这么做。”艾瑞克好笑地抱起双臂，“你企图让我听从你的，然后将死自己？”  
“你也拥有了犯规的机会，如果我的车不听使唤，你完全可以吃掉它。但那无异于和自己针锋相对，你在监狱里时有机会做这些事吗？”  
“五角大楼可不会仁慈地送给万磁王带有磁铁的棋子。”艾瑞克决心加入这场荒谬的战争，他挪动了查尔斯的棋子，泰然自若地看着它突破自己的阵线，“但老实说，我在脑中无数次模拟过这种事，它们的结果取决于我选择哪种颜色走向胜利。”  
“艾瑞克，我不会让那种事发生。”他用湛蓝的眼瞳惋惜地看着自己的对手，“从你决心消灭天启的那一瞬间起，通过自我矛盾激化达成的输赢便已结束了。你需要外界的刺激与碰撞，就像你说的去证明，但那并非正义。”  
“‘正义’这个词将在我们的世界里被重新定义，当然，语法也是。”  
“噢天，你的意思是一类新的语言体系，它会在比最适合现存制度中的人类语言学基础上更加先进？老实说，比起物理性变种能力的同伴，你更需要变种语言学家。皇后，F7。”查尔斯的视线不时扫过艾瑞克认真思考的表情，他们在冷静的环境中达成了暂时的和解，这已足够好，或许是他十年来最惬意的一瞬间：至少他不必猜疑报纸上哪些新闻彰显是他的朋友报复所为。艾瑞克·兰谢尔就像一个活动的恐怖组织，查尔斯自嘲地想到，他总不时担心会在新闻头条上看到万磁王对恐怖袭击负责的新闻。  
“不会很久，查尔斯，人类的语言对我们有害就将被毁灭。”艾瑞克将达成自己意图的行为轻描淡写地表述，“你依旧在包庇，并且充满了愚蠢的信任。但结局如你所见，待在你的学校做个勤奋的教授，放弃走出去真正看清一切的机会。”  
“很好，我想，如果有机会的话我一定也想走远。”他蓝色的瞳孔瞥向双腿，听见对面的沉默，艾瑞克一定也在那一瞬间看向了自己的膝盖，但他很快回避了视线。“但谢了，朋友，活动大脑的时候我能读到那种感受，风吹过的体感，动物啼声，还有‘正有无数人类正度过这个过程’的醒悟。毁灭物种的决定是由自然做出的，而我们，只要我们——”  
“坚持不懈。”  
“再诚恳些。”  
艾瑞克不抱希望地闭上眼：“我反感懦弱，查尔斯。”  
“艾瑞克，帮个忙，拜托？皇后，D6。”查尔斯满意地看着自己的棋子在没有物质碰触的情况下发生位移，“你可以爱人类，你做到了，艾瑞克。爱着你的家人，还有对人类的同情心，唯独欠缺宽容。”  
“我不会去试图理解。”就像我不会直白地问你是否想要吃掉我的车，如果你迫切这么做早该在刚才勇往直前。艾瑞克将手指抵在下颚边缓慢敲打起来，“她不是个懦弱的女人，还有我的女儿……她们都没有错。”  
“人类对人类拥有狭隘心。无差别攻击不仅仅是因为基因差异，我们的逻辑方式都趋于同向，在这一点上会从社会心理学那得到证明。”就是那了，艾瑞克真正的意图。查尔斯平淡地眨眨眼，他努力沉住气，不让自己显露出对解密的破绽，“出兵，E……”  
“这么说，你猜到了。”艾瑞克看着棋盘最近处未曾挪动的棋子，“我一定会赢下来，查尔斯。”  
我的朋友选择了王车易位，他妥协了，查尔斯，你该为此庆幸。教授无法抑制自己浮现出微笑的冲动，他兴奋地撑起身，努力坐得更加端正，然后提问：“这还是你第一次藏起国王。”  
“这是你第一次把皇后抵在我的胸口前。”  
“噢，艾瑞克，我无意逼迫你。但我想这是征兆之一，她值得你暂时躲开。”他歪过头将手指抵在太阳穴上，撑起头颅的重量，“你知道，我很庆幸，感激你遵守了那些。”  
“你已经说过了。”  
“它值得我称颂无数次。”  
“所以它带来伤痛，查尔斯，我的至亲。”他禁不住哽咽，“仅仅因为她刚刚展现出能力。”  
“自私的万磁王。你知道，当我流泪的时候我在为你感到悲伤，但我无法恨你，即使世界因你的决定已经造成无可挽回伤痛，但我同样无法原谅那部分仇恨。”查尔斯深吸口气，他想倾身去安慰拍拍对面老友的肩膀，但相距遥远，况且身体前屈将导致不可挽回的失衡，“谢谢，你这个该死的混蛋，我很庆幸还活着。”  
被你所救。  
“如此看来，你没有舍弃那份自私，查尔斯。”他紧紧盯着那片蓝色，尝试猜测艾瑞克·兰谢尔看到了什么？他为查尔斯·泽维尔的狡猾感到愉悦，那份畅意来自查尔斯刻意透露的友善，他努力在私人关系上重新建立起的相同气息。“你不放弃对我追击？”  
“不需擅自论断，艾瑞克，我知道该怎么做。”他将神情聚焦在士兵身上，下一秒棋子自行挪动起来，查尔斯无辜地笑了，“你不该在我说出口前这么做，朋友，就好像你看透了我。”  
“那么我在想些什么，查尔斯？”  
“老实说，你在想许多事情，快要淹没我的海马体了——但你一定在困惑我的想法。”查尔斯将手指抵在了那颗被艾瑞克的国王置换的车上，“我希望它多活一会儿，所以别让象就这样结束它。”  
艾瑞克像是遇到刁难般不满地冷哼一声：“这样就会失去绝佳进攻，棋手不该试探棋局话题。”  
“拜托，你明明知道。”查尔斯无奈地垂下头，无辜地瞥向艾瑞克，“你决定王车易位，而我在做什么，万磁王？”  
“不动王位。”万磁王眯起灰绿的眼睛嗤笑了声，“愚蠢至极。”  
“如果有必要的话，我只挪动‘自己所能企及的’。”他的眼睛跳过烂熟于心的自己的排布，紧盯艾瑞克的棋子，“我们在困倦的时候喝咖啡，在夜晚降临时睡眠，在遭遇痛苦时承受。由你带给我的，同时，由于我们的‘特殊’造成的也应当获得公证声明的权力。”  
“我有足够的力量和资格带领着一切，查尔斯。”他的情绪造成棋子无意识地摇摆，“不要试图否定我的能力，那会让你真正后悔。”  
“所有的革命都因它恰当合理、拥有无数巧合与成熟时机。”查尔斯放开那只棋子，惋惜地躺回沙发椅上，“我只希望你拥有享受的权利。”  
“怠惰不能改变这一切。”  
“你不会留下，当然，做你该做的，我总是晚一步才能阻止你。”教授抿起嘴，“但我不会放弃，在我一次次感受到你的痛苦还有——仍旧存在的美好。”  
艾瑞克盯紧了对方无法挪动的双腿。  
他缓缓地，轻微地开口。在那一瞬间他几乎放弃理论，有些事情不言而喻，在他看向查尔斯坚毅的神情时便一知半解，直到他总是失落地确信查尔斯也拥有不可劝解的坚持。  
“只有遭受了我的痛苦才会理解，而你，查尔斯，你是唯一一个……却不那么想。”  
“这份痛苦不该由每一个人均享，艾瑞克。”他耐心地辩解，“我愿意承担，但那是以此相对的责任，无辜的弱小不该拥有多余的义务，如果以此划分种族低劣，我会站在平衡点上。”  
“到最后没人理解你，查尔斯。”除了我。  
“你会理解的。你会理解我吗，艾瑞克？士兵将军。”  
他嚅动的红色干燥的唇边，他握紧的拳头上泛白的指节，他承载坚毅神情的蓝色眼瞳，他吞咽下犹豫保持镇定不变的喉结，一切的一切都在暗示艾瑞克·兰谢尔，他此生唯一的、曾经的、现在的、注定未来的朋友一定会继续反驳他奉为信仰的命题。  
可他，操，该堵住查尔斯那不愿停止劝诫的嘴，该分开他主动敞开时依旧保持冷静的双腿，该褪下他浮夸整齐的西装，他了解查尔斯·泽维尔的一切，甚至比拥有心灵探查能力的对方更加自信。他感到怒火与平静的交接点被无意识地截然触动，从心脏输送的新一批血液中感受到喷涌的热力。  
教授大概感受到了那份难以克制的热情，他像是得到了意料之中满意的答案，又或许含有一丝莫名的期待，笑意穿透了万磁王的心底，他需要冷静或是失控，总之能让查尔斯闭嘴，因为他终有一天会承认查尔斯对他的理解做出的忠告——而x教授，这个男人拿起自己的国王，放在唇边有意无意地任其触碰在皮肤上层，他知道兰谢尔更爱亲手做这个。他总一次又一次打破不再窥视的原则，被迫地，一些私人原因。

 

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

<棋手自持的无与伦比正义心>  
Maganeto & ProfessorX

 

教授宁愿他街对面的那幢老楼里搬来的住客是一条狗，也绝对不希望每日清晨从窗外望去看到将屋顶涂成紫红色的老年人。他记得街道管理条例中分明写道任何外观改动都需要经过邻居的同意，但显然，鉴于虽然只有一墙之隔，但他们是两家对立开发商的祸及产物，他已经失去了油漆工搬着气味浓重的染料爬上屋顶、在他房屋对面吵吵嚷嚷时提出抗议的事先有利条件。他是在早餐时间向汉克提出这个想法的，汉克——他最得意的门生之一，意料之中地诚实回答他：可你的邻居并非一条狗。  
查尔斯·泽维尔当然知道这一点。他只需要哪怕一点智商也足以明白这一点，这就是麻烦所在，他的对面已经空了二十年无人居住，若不是老房东终究敌不过天命，也不会有没有品位的年轻人将自己的祖产就这样拱手送给一个审美奇特的家伙来给教授做邻居，不是吗？汉克耸耸肩，无奈地向教授陈述事实：“买家的女儿儿子和凯蒂差不多年纪，他们在前几天登门造访过了，提醒每家邻居热闹只是暂时的——他们会丢下自己的父亲，毫不留情地将他一个人关在屋子里。”  
“你知道，汉克，我对拥有选举权五十年后靠政府养老金过活的过时生命远没有足够的耐心。他们不比孩子持有多一点的用处，还有，希望。”教授微微抬起头，看向天花板无意识接上一句，“比如敢在学校里嗑药的小家伙们。问题的关键是，登门拜访的事情你却没有转达给我，汉克？”  
“我很抱歉，但周末那天你很晚才从公园回来。”  
“是的，是这样，有个固执的老头子，你知道，新加入的老顽固对我们的规矩总不太适应，势必会要反抗，而作为俱乐部的权威人物，我有义务肩负起保持颜面的重任。”  
汉克随口接上“看来您取得了艰苦卓绝但是意义非凡的胜利。”他看着泽维尔教授满意地点点头，放下茶杯自告奋勇地手滑着轮椅朝门外走。汉克赶忙站起身推着对方，走到玄关处帮助教授把公文包放到他的手上。他的上司——泽维尔学校的泽维尔校长，同时是生物界鼎鼎大名的X教授，一路上详细描述着那个新来的老头子如何与自己进行了一场惊心动魄的胶着战斗，并且委屈地最终败落。他用着显然的欣赏语气讲述着那些关键战局，还提到对方友善地将自己送到街口。汉克边点头边听着，心中刻画出两位老人为棋局蹙起眉头严肃的画面，他知道这群老年人的棋术几乎是整个社区年轻人的笑谈，所以对麦寇教授来说这也十分令人好奇，有关那个好心的新老头竟然能和X教授的棋术同样差劲，还有一点，是他成为十年来X教授唯一褒奖过的同代人。

当然了，没有等来一条狗作为那个空落的房屋的主人让X教授不免感到失落，好在年轻人的活力让他重新恢复了对生活以及事业的热情。教育和科研精神支撑着查尔斯·泽维尔光鲜和蔼的形象，近年来已经鲜有人问及关乎他的妻子与儿子去向。即使被不怀好意地针对，泽维尔也能友善地微笑着将手放在扶手上圈紧。他温和地回答：“为什么不试着自己找出答案呢，我的朋友？”而不像年轻时他最焦躁的日子里暴躁地打开窗户扔下无法下楼堆积处理的垃圾，发狂似地向楼下记者大吼：“操你的，滚回妈妈的怀抱看漫威漫画吧，上帝白留给你们能用来逃跑的腿！”  
过去的事让查尔斯怀念又觉得可笑，他收起讲义被学生簇拥着送回校长办公室，接着是教授与管理层的会面，那些熟悉的面孔围绕在他身边支撑他度过了那最糟糕的日子，即使现在也由他曾经的学生们负责自己的起居。大抵上，他们又平静安详地度过了充实的一个星期，琴在提到有新的匿名捐助者送来一大笔赞助金的时候教授短暂而不愉地皱了皱眉。  
“我们不需要可怜，当然，这是善意的。”泽维尔看向办公桌对面，琴的身后还有准备汇报的斯考特，在斯考特身后还有双手插在裤袋里、显然是随便逛逛但就是赖着不走的金刚狼。他收起想询问琴·葛蕾他们三个人呈现三角形的住宅规划设计图是否还有改善希望的念头——那将可能成为温彻斯特有史以来最尴尬的建筑设计。他忍住了这份好奇，让自己做出看穿一切的深邃表情，继续谴责那些社会上无穷尽的好心人对他们发出的具有强烈同情意味的善心。  
诚然，泽维尔学校更多地接纳了被社会孤立的残障学生，但靠查尔斯的基金也足够支撑，人们总在无知的状况下将金钱挥洒来购买优越和安心，他早就不与慈善团体过多往来，再加上这回的匿名自助者是以个人身份，金额巨大，让琴·葛蕾并不了然地再次强调。  
“如果是个真正善良的富商，我们终究应该当面回绝，教授。”  
“那就让我们祈祷这是个将金钱送给怜悯对象的自大狂，这样倒让人问心无愧。”排在最后的金刚狼不屑地讽刺出声，让萨默斯不快地吼出“闭嘴”并揪住对方的领子，又被琴·葛蕾严肃地出声制止。  
“不论如何，他终究做了善事，所以孩子们应当感谢他。要是他的灵魂需要这样洗涤的话。”X教授示意该斯考特汇报事务，而如他所料斯考特的消息始终是安保问题与校园内交往调查。轮到金刚狼发言，他建议校方为自己提供一些护膝避免学生们在试图挑战自己的时候受到伤害，查尔斯同意了,所以他们三人跌跌撞撞一同挤出门外，此时赶去公园已经错过欣赏夕阳的好时机，查尔斯自己收拾好文件，掰动转轮走出学校大门，学生向他挥挥手，然后自顾继续陷入恋爱的热情里。  
这时的查尔斯·泽维尔意识到自己仍旧想在学校里多待一会儿，总比从现在起就等待着明日学校的景象要来得温馨许多。这是汉克难得请假的日子，他和瑞雯还有依稀联系，而那不寄希望的微弱关联成为了泽维尔确保瑞雯安全的关键信息，很多年前起他们就只这样互相关心了，考虑到瑞雯拒绝一辈子待在学校里且歧视现象从不引发社会反响。  
在最后一个拐角，查尔斯已经感觉到双手酸胀吃力，此时的他即使释怀许多年，见到成排停在自己住家街道门口的长排高级轿车也会感到无比的不耐烦。  
显然自己的不知哪个蠢邻居家里迎来了什么重要的日子。当然，他并不讨厌自己的邻居，但也不会认同他人或许和自己有些差距的智商，换句话说，实在有些——蠢。但这样的排场实属罕见，所以X教授理所当然地把这些归咎于他那不让人省心的新邻居。实在张狂地可怕，为每辆属于自己名下的汽车都挂上了“兄弟会”的铭牌，好像世人都该知道他不仅是个对钢铁情有独钟的开发商，还和社会势力有不少关联。泽维尔承认自己已经隐秘地坐拥街区第一富豪的位置许多年，但他低调的为人从未显露这一点，他的新邻居显然想要夺得这个桂冠——但博学的泽维尔教授也仅限在学术方面热心投入，他自然不会多么了解新晋富豪的新闻，那些没有祖业的新富豪们，比如兰谢尔的姓氏，只会让他联想到刻板的男人从年轻时开始辛苦工作，终于，赚够了足够自己开一家平庸公司的基底。  
今天热闹的却并非他的新邻居的房屋。他的客厅正诡异地亮着灯，里面看起来有着为数不少的黑色西装危险男性，以及明目张胆为他开着门的红发女性。  
“很荣幸来你家做客，泽维尔先生。”年轻女性还算友善的开口，泽维尔被推上斜坡，他努力忽视女性发言中不优雅的谈吐韵律，那是在纽约念大学特有的浮躁吐词，但充满自信和活力，那总是让他欣赏的独特魅力。泽维尔点点头，他能猜到这是一次尽量显得友好的拜访，一切都在计划里，只是会面的人物理所当然是危险的，不过对他而言也不算太大的难题。  
即使恶人危险，拥有劝诫恶人的向善心的人类更值得敬畏。泽维尔被推进门，他在自己的沙发里找到了答案。一开始这不是个容易回忆的场景，被手下保护下的男性如同教父般庄严地靠在自己的沙发里，穿着黑色的西装。查尔斯大约花费了二十秒钟才意识到这是在公园里经历过愉快聊天后送自己回到街道上的兰谢尔，因为他当时穿着就是个普通老头子的行头，就和伪装起来的查尔斯一样。他们还假惺惺做了许久的普通人，现在泽维尔知道，去掉那些真情实意的人生体会，大多从兰谢尔口中说出的普通人遭遇都是毫无价值的编撰。但他仍旧能从这个社会势力掌权人物的身上看出属于老年人该有的形象——比如，他那和屋顶一样糟糕颜色品味的毛毯（也可能是披风，但这个年代谁还使用披风呢）正被披在腿上以防着凉。他抱臂张开着腿支撑身体，做出威严的姿势，但难免头歪向一边，让人捉摸不清地紧闭着双眼。  
他当然令人捉摸不清，因为艾瑞克·兰谢尔严肃等待的模样可以想象，而毫无防备陷入沉眠的样子却十分罕见，或许还能听到细微的鼾声。  
那么，这就该算是查尔斯·泽维尔几十年丰富人生的暮年里，最别开生面的一次初遇了。

旺达·姜戈·马克西莫夫。年轻女性介绍自己名叫旺达，就在纽约上完了高中。她没有提到大学生活，显然那与自己无缘，查尔斯·泽维尔看着仍旧在沙发里打鼾的银发老头，一边点头听取旺达聊起自己的身世。他们涉及一些黑势力——当然，社会需要这样的阴影面；艾瑞克·兰谢尔并非执意搬到这里来，但他喜欢可以下棋的公园，距离自己的办公地点远一些，看起来的确如名义上说地退休了。  
“我还有个弟弟，如果你好奇的话。某些不服管教的性格更像他。”旺达扬起下巴示意沙发位置。查尔斯静静听着，他想取些热茶来，突然发生的这些复杂事件显然需要一些处理时间。只稍稍抬起了手臂，那个俄罗斯男人便果决地走进厨房里去。所以这是个训练有素的组织，组织首领的能力便不言而喻了。总是这样，领导者的威望靠手下形象建立，乌合之众不会拥有历史留名的机会，他们立足的过程一定艰辛且漫长、曲折，这些从毫无俏皮气息的旺达身上便能看出。  
即便如此，教授仍感到一种冒犯。当他创校之初曾亲自到各个家庭中劝诱缺少自信的学生加入自己的学校，受够了那些家长们的势利眼神，这还是第一次被学生年纪的年轻人找上门。  
查尔斯换了个姿势——他整整西装裤的皱褶，将手合十靠在扶手边，继续注视着老兰谢尔：“我们见过面了，旺达小姐，在公园里。”  
“他提到了这一点，并且非常满意，万磁王他——和同龄人没什么交情。”  
“显然，过于陈旧和过于幼稚都不适合他，而你们还是出现在我的客厅里。”查尔斯扯起嘴角，“看来这该是我的荣幸了，年轻人。”  
再闲聊下去万磁王应当醒来了，是的，他皱着眉头从一次垂下脑袋的动作中惊醒，嘟囔着摇摇头。房间里留存的温馨氛围并未因为手下的到来被遣散，容易令人放松，万磁王很少使自己这样失态。他清醒过来后看见自己的女儿和坐在轮椅上的老人闲聊得还算愉快，把自己晾在一边，小气地感到不快。  
当然，他的反应只是沉稳地闷哼一声，查尔斯便立即将视线转到他身上。进屋时他已经瞥到放在隔层上的旧照片，年轻时的查尔斯·泽维尔长相标致充满柔和的气息，对生活保有自信和热情，真奇怪这样拥有无限同情心的人类如何存活到这个年纪。对于万磁王，凡他所能记起的好人角色留存至此享受多余的养老时光已经所剩无几，而他能存活到现在也是奇迹之一，政府没有被他推倒，政府也没有成功推倒他。  
在此之前他曾和自己的儿女争执过这件事，万磁王坚持认为自己应当独自拜访——当然，仍旧需要一些排场，手下将房屋环绕起来。旺达便叉着腰用无奈的语气嘲笑他：“别蠢了，万磁王，你和同龄老头子交流过吗？没有，我们甚至连邻居都没有过。所以为了确保大家都安心，趁着我有时间就有必要一起去。”  
“不，你没有必要。”万磁王用不容置疑的命令口吻回绝她，“做好你自己的事。”  
“你的事情也是我负责，难道要指望皮特罗来做这些吗，我们连他今天飞到哪个大洲都不确定。”旺达双手抱臂显示出她与父亲同样固执的意志，“就因为我们是家人，而现在你退休了。你可以做董事会里想来就来开会的成员，如果不是特别的要事你就该去和别的老头子喝酒下棋，或是说邂逅什么看得上你的女人，我真的不太介意。”  
介意的是兰谢尔·艾瑞克自己。他对私下生活严格律己的控制力能将人逼到发疯，在经历一次令人悲痛的意外后他失去了妻子和小女儿，不过几年他又得知自己意外获得过一对双胞胎，只是组建温馨家庭的愿景早已和兰谢尔无缘。因此当马克西莫夫直白地希望自己的父亲去找个老伴的时候他产生了愤怒，否定自己的人生而不被理解总是令人失望。  
“我警告过你，旺达：不要干预我的人生。”  
“你需要，这就是社会常识里的‘亲情’。万磁王，你要做祖父了，我想你应该学会……”  
“你说什么？”  
他的亲生骨肉，年幼时便开始在社会中摸爬滚打的女儿将消息透露得风轻云淡：“我怀孕了。顺便一提，我结婚了。”  
“是哪个不知天高地厚的混蛋？”  
“复仇者计划中的一员，所以毋庸置疑，他是公务员。”  
他真的无法想象自己的女儿会嫁给一个——一个政府的走狗！可是他要做爷爷了，是的，人生彷徨几十载终究会有这么一天。万磁王怒吼着让自己的女儿滚出去，对方翘起嘴不甘情愿地说了句遵命，用最习以为常的下属行礼后走出门外。男人坐在座椅上沉默许久，像是欣赏自己意识中的走马灯，最终一个残酷的事实浮上台面：心从未老去的万磁王终究该老了。  
所以他向旺达达成了唯一一次妥协。作为兼任兄弟会事务的交换，旺达可以同时加入复仇者计划，这意味着在日后她能抽出时间陪伴兄弟会真正老大的时间会少得可怜。艾瑞克显然对亲子相处一窍不通，而他却就要这样成为自己孙子的教父。反观他面前的教授，泽维尔学校校长。他能从一盘无关表面的棋局知晓对方不浅的底蕴，和旺达不过简短的交流也令人衷心信服。艾瑞克从不惧怕刀枪，他更加反感不会使用这些保护自己的善人——又或者，拥有却不愿意施展的保守主义。  
再早些年见到查尔斯·泽维尔的话，他们势必成为一种对立关系，但时间不再给艾瑞克·兰谢尔提出挑战的气势，他对上教授浮于表面的笑容，板着脸点点头。  
他们没有握手。旺达简单介绍了两句兄弟会后就再也没有了插话的机会，艾瑞克和查尔斯聊起天来，他们有许多可聊，从教育到人生价值，但最终会回到棋局里。吃晚饭的时候查尔斯·泽维尔显得兴致勃勃，他和孩子们共进晚餐的时间不在少数，和邻居却实属罕见。  
“那你的家人。”  
“他们都是我的家人。”  
艾瑞克了然于心将牛排放进嘴里。查尔斯没有家人。  
“别用这样的想法判断我，艾瑞克。”查尔斯一针见血地指出来。他放下刀叉拿起茶杯，红茶气味压下油腻，这是一顿自己不强求的美餐，“我们的生活都充满着美好。”  
他听见万磁王一声冷哼。  
“美好。”他捏紧餐叉手柄，“年轻的时候是战争，我们理所当然地认为不会有比战争更糟糕的东西。但是有——就是永远不会结束的战争。”  
“战争已经结束了。”  
“它没有。”  
“至少在这里。”  
“你不会因此幸免，杀人的武器放在军械库里，你怎么确信这里不是战场？”艾瑞克刻意抬高声调，“你在和黑社会共进晚餐，这里没有安全也没有希望，查尔斯。”  
“这里当然有希望，艾瑞克。”  
他意有所指地看向旺达。女性不解地看回去，率先起身离开了。夜间是他们的上班时间，万磁王显然习惯了晚睡，看上去精神尚佳。查尔斯有意询问对方是否愿意下一盘棋，艾瑞克拒绝了。  
“我可以尝试说服你，当然，只要我坚持。”  
“你当然可以，查尔斯。你和你的和平主义，在社会危机之前的确充满着信徒。”他的夜间已经没有繁忙琐碎的事务，但也无法安然待在教授的屋子里。艾瑞克感到从未有过的温热环境将他包裹着，以至于头脑昏涨，他才会和这个固执的老头争辩这么久——他宁肯回到自己的房间来回翻看《永恒之王》。一个人会变得坚强，一个人可以做很多事，他正是经历了一个人的强大才会铸就今日事业，所以独居是习惯而非一种无情的强迫。  
显然查尔斯·泽维尔不这么想。他一定缺少这样的经历，因为照片里的泽维尔看上去就从没有过烦恼。他和他的孩子们——他的希望待在一块，但在深夜看出窗外时街对面房屋里的卧室开着灯。查尔斯·泽维尔不该醒到大半夜。

汉克看出昨天一定发生了什么，因为教授变得心事重重却又更加热情，像是使命缠身使他振作精神。和平日里的神态不同，更像是更久以前，在他空谈自己的理想时那般兴奋，兴奋中带有不确定的刺激，愉快的、乐观的查尔斯·泽维尔。后来他成为政治家，可仍旧忍不住回到学校任教，那饱含着太多寄予希望的汇聚，就在泽维尔毕生的心血中。而此刻的教授却不再如平日那般温和，他多了一些复杂的思考，那已经在漫长的时光里遗漏的碎片像是一点点被找回。  
“我昨天梦到了莫利亚，还有大卫。”  
“那真是，非常……感性。”  
“这没什么，汉克，你记得是我离开的他们。然后有一天我听说他们死了，这一切来得再普通不过，人们总会缺少些什么。”泽维尔讲述自己时就像是说书人，但不像身为真正的教授时那般和蔼。他用批判性的目光审视查尔斯·泽维尔，他将之归结于半个失败的人生，但终究是圆满的。所以查尔斯继续说，放下茶杯，显然不会让汉克·麦寇有一个好过的清晨。  
“我的邻居昨天和我一起吃饭，汉克。这个世界上当然会有不是蠢脑袋的邻居，但他太危险了。如果再年轻些我就会去阻止他，他和他的事业、理想，给这个社会带来的并不安全。我会和他争辩，商议，必要的时候公开抗议。但我们坐在一起，互相不认识时下了一盘棋，然后共进晚餐。”  
“所以我猜那是个危险人物。教授，为了你的安全——”  
“为了其它人的安全，汉克，有什么会比这更好呢。”泽维尔将手撑在腿上，看上去完全不像口中那般对艾瑞克·兰谢尔的存在感到忧虑，“我认识了他和他的家人。他绕过妻子的话题，或者有关任何女人的。所以我猜他是善良的，因为女性的脆弱使他曾感到无力挽救。而看看我是多么幸运，汉克，我是自己选择的。我和莫利亚离婚，大卫也没有选择我，我没有后代，当然，如果那辆卡车没有撞上大卫的话或许也会使我幻想。”  
可艾瑞克不一样，他更加完整。查尔斯在说出这些时不禁双手颤抖着抹了抹眼眶。在那一刻汉克·麦寇心想，他还没有见过，但也讨厌起艾瑞克·兰谢尔来。教授的学生不会喜欢那个男人，带有着社会气息锋芒毕露、到了晚年也不会停歇自己对社会的抱怨，让自己的愤恨无意识影响给泽维尔，最终令他们敬仰的教授悔恨过去——因为“我们真是相似又截然相反。”，教授说。  
汉克能够想象艾瑞克·兰谢尔就坐在这张餐桌上，和查尔斯进行了一些改变他们多年来信念的激烈谈话。而时过境迁了，对活在过去的人来说，回忆中给予的伤痛不足以阻碍现在前进的动力，因此他们单是坐着，而没有选择交锋。他想到教授会为对抗社会势力做些什么，学校里有愿意组成志愿军的退伍军人——他们都拥有一些相似的待遇，比若在理念的影响力上，同等地不可小觑，忙碌过了几十载。  
教授身前的茶杯一直等到冰凉也没有动上一口。汉克想要再加些热水的时候泽维尔谢绝了。他要到公园去，这是周末必做的项目。  
“你就自己过去，教授？”他故作轻松地开玩笑说，“我记得有年轻人搀扶过去是公园老人们间幸福辉煌的炫耀。”  
“人人都知道我有一所学校，所以我需要证明的是另一点。”泽维尔自豪地举起自己的手臂，“我有健身卡，展示自己上肢锻炼成果远比浪费孩子们的时间来得有意义。”  
这时汉克·麦寇想到，如果艾瑞克·兰谢尔也会去那里消遣。他们可以同路，但这绝不可能。想想看他们是对坐着在棋盘上厮杀的关系，陪伴只会消磨了锐气，如果他们真正想在棋局里胜过对方，这样互相绵软的陪伴就过于累赘了。  
汉克放心地自己出门了，他还有竞选议员的事情要忙，这对进一步推动残疾人权益大有好处。他会投入繁忙的一整天，而琴、斯考特或者暴风女（学生给她生气时的形容词，贴切得可爱）可以去公园接他。但在到达办公室十分钟后，他的电话便出人意料地响了起来。他甚至感到手脚发凉，在惊讶于教授主动打电话给他、正是在下棋的时候，十有八九只会是意外出现。  
所以他按下接听键，听见对面传来教授气呼呼的嗓音。  
“这令人难以相信，汉克，是什么样的蠢货会用捐助学校的行为换取自己内心的平静？”  
“我们快被这样的蠢货骚扰近二十年了，教授。你记得的，匿名捐助者，总是不在意我们学校张贴的信息每年汇款。”  
“是的，一个骄傲自大的自卑者，盲目到从不留意我们发出的通知，并且二十年中连我们的名字都没理清过。”  
“你见到了那个愚蠢的匿名捐助者？”  
“他真是蠢透了。不，他之所以是匿名的，就是因为我们没有见过，虽然我确信他和艾瑞克·兰谢尔百分之百的相似。”  
理所当然的，是兰谢尔。汉克·麦寇劝慰着泽维尔，心中确认了自己正在周末清晨的大好时光里和一个老年人做心理辅导，实在是浪费时间并且毫无建树。因为他的辅导对象是一大批学生的精神导师。  
“所以，兰谢尔，或者是匿名捐赠者，他们还做了什么蠢事？”  
“他问我怎么做孩子的教父，汉克。”查尔斯握紧话筒，“我在公共电话亭里，所以，应该怎么办？”  
“就用学校里的那一套，教授。”  
“那是他的孙子，我该怎么教孩子的祖父成为一个优秀的教父？”  
教父绝不会用“优秀”来修饰。汉克心想着摇摇头：“他准备给孩子取什么名字？”  
“不知道，但会和神话有关。他想让孩子在十五岁左右学会嗑药，这样到十八岁之后就不会蠢到觉得这很有趣。”查尔斯在电话亭中气得打颤，“他怎么能。”  
那会是个热闹的家庭。汉克·麦寇心想，为什么不改让查尔斯·泽维尔做教父呢，没有人会拒绝查尔斯的教导——当然，并非所有人，但绝对有益。  
“你反驳他了吗，教授？”  
“当然，还有他那对紫红色着迷的品味我也一起斥责了，决不能允许在温彻斯特有那样的屋顶。鉴于我输了一局，不得不在屋顶问题上暂时退让，但下一局事关他的孙子该不该做个杀手。”  
“让他离自己的孙子远一些。或者赢下来，教授，然后保护他的孩子远离危险的枪支。”  
“不，汉克。只是该不该成为杀手而已。”查尔斯·泽维尔反驳得十分认真，“怎么会有不会用枪的年轻人呢。”

查尔斯·泽维尔做了几十年的绅士。他只在失去双腿后的前几年颓废过，这之前或之后都是货真价实的老好人。所以面对讨人厌的艾瑞克·兰谢尔他也能应付自如，他成为公园里唯一愿意和兰谢尔下棋的对手，孤独总是伴人左右，只在不同时间点。查尔斯远远便看到独自等待在桌边的兰谢尔。他翻看着《永恒之王》等待自己对面的位置不再空缺。如果查尔斯不在那里，显然兰谢尔便什么都无法等到。他便一个人坐在那里，隔绝和他无关的信号。泽维尔猜测这个男人年轻时一定习惯一个人，时间将他曾经有人陪伴的痕迹都消去了。他滑着轮椅过去，默不作声拨动了棋子的第一步。  
万磁王收起书籍，审视查尔斯的举动，同样派出了兵卒。  
“你不是个完全的善人，查尔斯，你与众不同。”  
“很高兴这么久之后你终于说了些好话，艾瑞克。你也是。”  
“我梦到了安雅，在昨晚。”他拿起马却迟迟不放下，查尔斯静静等待着，如同他曾经向自己的学生倾诉时被对待的样子，“旺达和皮特罗一直不常在，以前是我抛弃他们，然后突然地，我被安雅教训说总是一个人。”  
人总是落寞的。  
至少从孤单层面上说他们一样，真是巧合，查尔斯·泽维尔没有接话。他们聊了些别的，任何话题都足以引起讨论，在无法调和的矛盾中却学会坦荡，这就是苍老的优势，软弱被允许，到了示弱的年纪。  
“旺达很喜欢你，那个姑娘很少夸奖一个到了愚蠢年纪的老年人。”  
“愚蠢这个概念是固定的，如果要做衍生应该特意标注，艾瑞克。”查尔斯用手指点着扶手，“没有人允许你用愚蠢来形容一位德高望重的教授。”  
“也不会有人允许你这样形容一个位高权重的头目。”  
“那是过去时了。”  
他们都笑了。少有地，他看到艾瑞克·兰谢尔脸上露出嘲讽的笑容，却不是针对自己。他们一定是共同在嗤笑生活，这是老年人的特权。再一次，艾瑞克一路推着查尔斯回到街口。他问查尔斯是否有意和他共同成为自己孙子的教父，答案不言而喻。到街口他们分开，站在各自的门前，中间隔着一条柏油路。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔双手背在身后，表情从凝重中得到解脱，像是在努力开一个玩笑，没有伤害性。对于残忍的人来说不去伤害他人实在太艰难了。  
“我一直以为我是一个人，查尔斯。”  
查尔斯微笑着摇摇头，他要让艾瑞克相信世界上的确存在他不曾抱有的那个奇迹，叫做希望的理念终究会在每个人身上扎根，每一个，由他带给艾瑞克。  
所以查尔斯作此回答。而所有人都知道那个答案。

 

==FIN==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “想先做些本分的事所以写了一些”的短篇合集本。  
> 因为一些原因印的很少也不会再印了，有点可惜。


End file.
